Minecraft: Survival Mode
by YugJunAtenHa
Summary: When an inexperienced gamer gets her hands on a copy of Minecraft just as a "more personal" update comes out, her entire memory is wiped clean and she must fend herself in the world of Minecraft. Some adult language and sexual content. Updated every Thursday!
1. S1E1-Minecraft

_**A/N: Wow! It sure has been a while since I have uploaded something, but I have been working on this for while. I have had a friend write this and I have much more to post if people like this. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want some ideas and thoughts. It's written in kind of a screenplay format (sorry if the format changes it's really not anything professional) Hope you like!**_

Scene one:

[Darkness]

Forta: "No. Yeah, I think I have everything"

[Fade int]

[Loud street corner Forta is walking towards a gamestop while talking on the phone]

Forta [to the person on the phone]: "I'm going in right now. Yeah. What was it called again? Got it."

[Forta hangs up the phone as she walks into the gamestop]

[Forta looks around the store. She notices a guy with brown hair, a tshirt and jeans behind the counter. she walks over to him]

Steve: "Need anything?"

Forta: "Do you have a game called uhm, Mindcrack or something?"

Steve: "Mind... crack? I don't believe we have a game with that name" [chuckles a little] "I think you meant Minecraft, maybe?"

Forta: "Oh...uh maybe. Is that the one where you build stuff? With the green aliens?"

[Steve raises his eyebrows]

Steve: "uh...let me show you a copy"

[steve reaches into the counter and pulls out a copy of the game]

[Forta stares at it for a moment]

Forta: "I have no clue what I'm looking at."

Steve: "I'm pretty sure this is what you are looking for, let me show you a demo."

[Cue minecraft gameplay taking up the entire screen]

[Zoom out to show Aina completely mesmerized]

Steve: "I take it you like the game, then?"

Forta: "Hm?"

Steve: "The game. You like the game, **T**cutie"

Forta: "One more time?"

[Forta gives Steve a side-eye at the term of endearment]

Steve [Annoyed]: "THE GAME. YOU LIKE THE GAME. THE ONE WE ARE WATCHING."

Forta: "Oh, that. Yeah, it looks amazing!"

[Steve laughs a little] Steve: "Of course, that'll be 25 or credit?"

[Forta pays, thanks Steve and leaves]

Scene 2:

[Steve is marking his calendar in his room, which is filled with papers, geeky toys and figures, including a tiny creeper]

Steve: "Okay today is... x/xx/xx, that means the update is supposed to launch today."

[Steve goes to his computer to check minecraft (Minecraft: The other white meat!)]

[Update log shows "Made gameplay more 'Personal'"]

Steve: "Personal?"

[Update log also reads 'removed herobrine']

[Steve rolls his eyes]

Steve: "Yea right"

[Steve presses the update button, the loading bar shows]

[Pause and then Steve feels dizzy and holds his head in his hands]

Steve: "Uggh…"

[Steve falls to the floor, the room spinning. Fade to black]

Steve: "What the hell is happening!"

Scene 3:

[Forta is at home, her desk is neat and has no signs of video game playing or geekiness around]

[Forta squints at the game code in her hands and then at the computer which shows the website]

Forta: "Alright...I guess if I press enter it should work now."

[She presses the enter button, which immediately downloads minecraft and it pops up]

Forta: "That was… fast"

[Forta shrugs it off and presses the giant 'Play!' button on the launch window]

[Forta smiles as the loading bar pops up. She stares at the computer for a moment before suddenly clutching her stomach]

Forta: "Oooh…"

[Forta puts her head on the desk and groans. A high pitched whine can be heard before everything becomes blurry and fades to black]

[Title screen-ish entrance reading "Minecraft: Survival Mode, theme song plays as it pans over the squarish looking forest. You see pigs, cows and other minecraft creatures [no baddies] ('Minecraft' by C418)]

Scene 4:

[Forta is laying on her back in the sun's rays in the forest. She is unconscious, still clutching her stomach]

[Her eyes begin to flutter open and she seems hurt by the suns rays. She looks around, dazed and confused. She sits up.]

Forta: "W-where... am I?"

[With trouble, she stands up obviously unsure of anything]

Forta: "Wait, what's my name, even?"

[Forta stares at her hands as though she had never seen them before. She scrunches up her face. Her hands makes their way to her brown, knotty hair. She grabs it and brings some to her face. She looks at it as though it were foreign.]

Forta: "I guess I better uh…."

[Forta looks around again and spots something in the distance]

Cow: "Moooooooo"

Forta: "Oh…."

[Forta's stomach rumbles. She looks down at her stomach and then at the cow]

[scene cuts to her sitting on the ground, eating the last pieces of her steak]

Forta: "Well… at least it's something to eat."

[Forta stands up and looks around]

Forta: "This way I guess…"

[Forta walks off in a random direction]

[montage of walking with minecrafty music]

Scene 5:

[As Forta is walking, the sun is going down, Forta hugs herself as it is getting cold. She blows on her hands and tries to warm herself. There is a rustle heard near her]

Forta: "Huh? . . . H-hello? Is there anyone there? I don't know who I am! Where am I?"

[Forta is speaking in the direction of the rustling. A beat and a creeper comes out, the creeper makes a light hissing noise as it comes closer, the closer it comes the louder the hissing becomes]

Forta: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

[Forta runs away but one of the creeper's feet steps on her shoe. Forta punches the creeper, which knocks it back a little]

[Forta is now running at full speed as the creeper chases her, hissing loudly. Forta climbs up a tree. The creeper can not follow her, but explodes just as she makes her escape. Forta is knocked back just as she grabs at the top branch. She loses her hold and falls on the the branch below her, just wide enough to hold her body]

Forta: "Fuck! W-what was that?"

[Forta holds her head, for she hit it on the trunk of the tree when she fell. She now has a long scratch on her arm, a couple bruises on the back of her legs and one huge headache]

Forta: "What am I doing here? What am I suppose to do? I don't even know who I am!"

[Forta closes her eyes and rests her back and head on the trunk of the tree, sitting upright. She falls asleep].

Scene 6:

[Forta slowly opens her eyes, still on the tree branch she looks down at the ground, rubbing her eyes]

Forta: "What the…"

[On the ground are a group of 3-5 zombies, burning in the morning sun, trying to get to Forta, but failing. Forta stares wide-eyed at the zombies, unable to move]

Forta: "This place just gets weirder and weirder"

[Soon, the zombies all whither in the sun. Forta then makes her way down the tree. She looks around again]

Forta: "Where the hell am I?...Oh well"

[Forta again picks a random direction and starts walking]

[Soon Forta comes across a dip in the hills. On her left are the same tree filled forest, on her right is a cave, covered by bushes. A rustle is heard and the sound of a man clearing his throat (subwoofer lullaby by c418 playing) ]

Forta: "Ah! Wha?"

[Forta is startled. She stops and stares at the spot the noise came from]

Forta: "Show yourself! I can take you"

[Forta is in a fighting stance. Although her words sound brave, she seems very scared]

Voice: "Wait!Just, calm the hell down!"

[Forta slowly lowers her hands. She cocks her head a little. She walks slowly to the bushes]

Voice: "I have food! I bet you are starving. You don't even have a weapon."

Forta: "Weapon?"

[Suddenly, a man comes out of the bushes. It is Steve]

Steve: "Yeah...it's for protecting yourself."

[Steve holds put a piece of cooked steak to Forta, lightly smiling at her]

Steve: "I've never seen you around, cutie"

[Forta takes the meat and takes a bite. She stares suspiciously at Steve]

Forta: [Mouth full] "Where am I?"

Steve: [chuckles a little] "No clue me, I'm sure you are very confused. What is your name?"

[Forta shrugs as she takes another bite of steak]

Forta: "I don't know… for all I know I could have fallen out of the sky on to the ground of this place."

[Steve thinks for a moment as Forta continues to eat the steak]

Steve: "Come here, I can't have you out here all alone."

[Steve holds out his hand so that they can enter the cave behind Steve. Forta gives Steve a side eye and seems nervous to go with him]

Steve: "Oh c'mon, I can't be worse than those things."

[Steve points at a creeper off to the distance]

[Forta slowly takes his hand and they enter the cave together]

Scene 7:

**INTERIOR STEVE'S "HOUSE"**

[Steve and Forta are standing in the dimly lit cave, (a ten by ten room) the only source of light are two torches on the back wall. A single bed is on the left wall. On the right is a furnace, crafting table and a double chest. Steve walks in first. Stopping at the foot of the bed, he turns to Forta, who is now walking in from the wood door and gives a little smile.]

Steve: "This is my home…"

[Forta looks around, she places her hand on the crafting table]

Steve: "I uh, use that to make stuff."

Forta: "How'd you figure out how to do that?"

Steve: "Honestly? I tripped and a bunch of sticks and wood fell on it. It made a pickaxe, I got some stone and I figured hey stones are stronger that sticks right?"

Forta: "Show me"

Steve: "Uh, well"

[Steve opens up the chest and pulls out some sticks and stones]

[Steve places them in the sword formation, creating a sword]

Steve: "Like this!"

Forta: "Woah. What is that?"

[Steve shrugs]

Steve: "It's a sword. I use it to hit those…things"

Forta: "which things? The one that explode, or the ones that go uuuuuuugggghhh"

[Forta recreates a zombie noise]

Steve: "Both, even the tall black things, the green slimey things and the boney things that shoot you."

Forta: "W-what?"

[Forta's eyes go wide and seems scared]

Steve: "It's alright, they can't get in here. They only come out at night."

[Forta stares at the sword, with a worried expression]

[Steve puts away the sword and sits on the bed. Forta sits next to him]

Steve: "Hey, don't worry… right now we need to give you a name."

Forta: "A name?"

Steve: "Yea… I should have told you before, but my name is Steve."

Forta: "How did you come up with that?"

[Steve shrugs again]

Steve: "It sounded good."

Forta: "Oh... 's my name then?"

[Steve squints at her playfully, then gets all up in her face, then raises up her arm and inspects it. Forta laughs and pulls her arm back.]

Steve: "Forta."

Forta: "What?"

Steve: "Forta. That's your name."

[Forta thinks for a second]

Forta: "That's stupid, you're stupid."

Steve: "Whatever you say"

[Steve looks at the window at the slats on the door]

Steve: "It's getting dark. I don't suggest we stay up past sunset. It may attract the uh, things."

Forta: "Oh...ok"

[There is an awkward silence]

Steve: "There's only one bed."

Forta; "Uh yeah…."

[Another awkward pause]

Forta: "I guess we could… shar-"

Steve "No no! It's fine I'll sleep on the floor!"

Forta: "Don't be stupid! this is your house- er cave. You should have the bed"

Steve: "Yeah, well you're the guest and I wouldn't want to be a bad host! You take the bed"

Forta: "But I insist! Take the bed please!"

Steve: "But a proper gentleman makes a lady feel welcome"

[Show outside cave, a creeper passes by]

[Forta and steve continue to argue unintelligibly]

Scene 8:

[Forta is sleeping on the floor, as is Steve, both on opposite sides of the bed]

[Zombie death sounds stirs Steve awake he goes outside]

[Steve walks out of the cave and into the forest facing it. He looks around for something. He seems to spot it and walks in that direction]

[cut to Forta, the sun is in her eyes, causing her to flutter her eyes open. She slowly gets up and sees the door was left wide open, and that Steve was no where to be found]

[She goes out and looks around for him. She finds him holding a pair of shears, shearing a sheep]

Forta: "Hey uh, Steve. I uhm woke up on the floor this morning. What happened?"

Steve: "I guess neither of us would let the other sleep on the floor… we must have fallen asleep."

[Forta laughed a little bit. She stared at the sheep for a moment.]

Forta: "What are you doing?"

Steve: "I'm gathering wool so I can make another bed for you. I wouldn't want another night like last night."

Forta: "Yea, sleeping in the same bed sure did seem like an odd idea."

[Steve stared at her for a sec]

Forta; [Nervously] "Not that uh, I wouldn't want to! I mean I just, I just met you and uh thats a little uhm…"

[Steve chuckles, he shears the sheep some more as Forta scratches her head awkwardly]

Sheep: "Baaaaa!"

Steve: "Shut up, you'll be fine. There all set."

[Steve has 3 piles of wool. He starts to walk over to the cave.]

Forta: "Oh! Let me help you!"

Steve: "Thanks, but the best way to help is to gather 3 chunks of wood"

Forta: "Uh...how?"

[Steve sighs]

Steve: "Now, don't think I'm crazy or anything, but go punch some trees"

Forta: "...Punch a tree?"

Steve: "Trust me, it doesn't hurt just… try it, alright?"

Forta: "That's one of the stupidest-"

[Steve punches a tree nearby and the middle of the tree leaves, leaving the rest floating in air punpunpunpun]

Forta: "I… what."  
Steve: "Yeah you don't really get used to that."

Forta: "It's floating. The tree is floating."

Steve: "That it is."

Forta: "...Why?"

[Steve shrugs]

[Steve holds the wood block in his hand, squeezes and turns it into 4 wood plank blocks]

Forta: "This can't be happening"

Steve: "Wake up in a strange land with all kinds of ghouls and goblins and this is what you question?"

[Forta makes Steve lose his balance with a kick]

Forta: "Smart mouth"

[Forta goes to a tree looking it up and down]

[She gives it a slight tap, only showing a small crack mark]

Forta: "Well then. Here goes nothing"

[Forta punches the tree as hard as she can, breaking right through and almost falling over]

Forta: "Woah!"

[The heart bar appears over her head showing that she lost ½ a heart]

Steve: "How did you even manage that?"

Forta: "What the hell is this?"

Steve: "You hurt yourself harvesting wood. I didn't even know that was possible."

Forta: "Shut up. I just got here, gimme a break."

[Forta takes the wood she punched out and squeezes it and it changes to 4 wood blocks.]

Forta: "Weird."

Steve: "Yea, but if it gets you your own bed that's good. Now help me carry this stuff in."

Forta: "Alright."

[Forta and Steve carry the wool and the wood into the 'house'.]

Scene 9:

Steve: "Watch."

[Steve is hunched over the crafting table, he lays out 3 piles of wool in a row, and then puts one chunk of wood under each pile. He squeezes it together and a small bed appears in his hands.]

Forta: "I'm not even gonna try and make sense of that."

[Steve take the small bed, and places it on the ground right next to his bed, it fills up the space and becomes bigger.]

Steve: "There, a bed for you right next to mine."

Forta: "That sure is close…"

Steve: "Calm down, we pretty much slept together last night."

[Forta evil eyes Steve]

Forta: "You touch me and you die."

[Steve stares at Forta for a moment, wide-eyed]

Steve: "Woah there, you know what I meant."

[Steve sits on the bed and yawns]

Forta: "Steve, can I ask you a question?"

Steve: "Of course, anything."

[Forta sits next to him]

Forta: "How long have you been here?"

Steve: "Oh I don't know, I lost count of the days around the 40s."

Forta: "Am I the first person you have seen since being here?"

[Steve's face becomes very serious. He looks Forta dead in the eye and grinds his teeth for a second]

Steve: "Why would you ask such a question?"

[Steve appears to be angry]

Forta: "Oh, I just… I don't know I was curious."

Steve: "I don't think you want to know the answer."

Forta: "Why not?"

Steve: "Just drop it!"

[Forta flinches when he yells at her. She is visibly afraid and inches away from him a little. Steve sees this and calms down]

Steve: "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry. Just uh….let's go get more wood and stuff."

Forta: "Uh...ok."

[Steve gets up and Forta follows out the door]

End episode 1


	2. S1E2-People

_**A/N: Hey guys, please continue to write reviews and give your opinions I really appreciate it. **_

Episode 2:

Scene 1:

[Forta and Steve are putting stuff away in chests and crafting swords, armor and other things. 2 weeks have past since the last episode]

Forta: "Good haul today."

Steve: "It would have been better if you didn't fall in that hole. We wouldn't have had to spend half an hour trying to get you out."

[Forta finishes putting stuff away as she rolls her eyes]

Forta: "Oh please, like you saw that hole there."

[Steve chuckles]

Steve: "Well it's dark, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll show you how to mine."

Forta: "Oooh cool."

[Steve first gets in his bed, the one against the wall. Then Forta crawls into hers, right next to his]

Steve: "Goodnight!"

Forta: "Nighty night!"

[MANY HOURS LATER]

[Forta wakes up suddenly, it seems that she had an odd dream. She takes her hand and notices arms around her, they are Steve's]

Forta: [whispering] "Steve. Uh…Steve?"

[Steve does not wake up, he seems to be in a deep dream. He pulls her closer.]

Forta: "Steve for fuck's sake!"

[Suddenly zombie sounds are heard and the sound of the door being broken down]

Forta: "FUCK!"

[Steve wakes up suddenly and stares at Forta, who he has his arms around.]

Steve: "Oh uh… hehe…"

[Steve stops holding her, sits up and scratches his head in awkwardness]

Forta: "I'll kill you later, but for right now we have to move, the things are trying to break down the doors."

Steve: "What the fuck?"

[Forta shoots up from her bed, quickly dresses in leather armor and takes out a stone sword. Steve follows and does the same.]

Forta: "We have to get out of here."

Steve: "But… we live here."

Forta: "Steve, it's not safe here, we have to go!"  
[The zombies break down the door, walking towards Forta, who is closer to the door. Steve attacks them and so does Forta. They fight their way out of the house, leaving dead zombies behind]

Forta: "Steve, now! We have to run!"

Steve: "B-but, it's night time!"

[They are yelling over the sounds of zombies]

Forta: "Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

[Forta grabs Steve's hand and starts running in a random direction. Steve has a hard time keeping up with her.]

[After some running, they are separated from the hordes and come across a huge tree with many branches]

Forta: "Up here, climb"

[Forta starts to make her way up the tree, as Steve comes fumbling up after her. They finally stop at a huge branch, big enough for the both to sit as Forta did the first night]

Forta: "We'll sleep here,and look for a new place tomorrow"

Steve: "Ok, I guess. How many hearts did you lose?"

Forta: "3"

Steve: "4"

[Steve leans his back on the trunk of the tree so he is sitting right next to Forta]

Steve: "Uhm...I wanted to say sorry. About that weird grabby thing"

Forta: "Don't fucking do it again."

Steve: "Sorry, I was having a weird dream."

Forta: "It's ok Steve, really"

[There is an awkward silence as Forta becomes angrier at him]

Steve: "Her name was Yowai."

Forta: "Who?"

Steve: "The girl...I knew her before you."

Forta: "Oh...what happened to her?"

Steve: "Well, we had everything. We had a huge home, with tons of resources and stuff. We even had a dog named Amintiri. But one day I left the door opened, didn't put up torches in the front of our house and a bunch of those explodey green things got in. She heard it so she got up to fight it, but she didn't win. They blew up everything… but I got away."

Forta: "I'm so sorry Steve. I had no idea."

Steve: "It's fine. That was a long time ago, and now I have you."

[Forta looked up at him, thinking about what he meant by that. She gave up on trying and rested her head on the tree.]

Forta: "Go to sleep. You're tired."

Steve: "Only if you do."

Forta: "Deal. Goodnight."

Steve: "Night."

Scene 2:

[Morning comes and Forta and Steve are still sleeping. Steve wakes up slowly, looks at Forta and smiles a little. He looks around and sees no baddies in sight.]

Steve: "Hey...hey it's time to get up."

[Forta is almost seems dead, not moving an inch and breathing quite slowly]

Steve: "Forta! Forta get up!"

Forta: "I'm up calm the fuck down."

Steve: "We should get moving."

Forta: "Yeah."

[Steve and Forta make their way down the tree and start walking in a random direction]

[Montage of walking with music, Steve and Forta do not talk to one another]

Scene 3:

[A voice is then heard off in the distance. It seems to be a man's]

Voice: "HELLO? HELLO OVER HERE!"

[Forta and Steve look around for the owner of that voice]

Voice: "OVER HERE!"

[Forta sees across the river on their left, there is a hill across the river and on top of that hill stands Shiko]

Forta: "HELLO! WE ARE COMING!"

[Steve and Forta look at the river and scratch their heads]

Forta: "Well… we better go."

[Forta jumps in the water and Steve follows after her. They make it to the other side]

Shiko: "Who're you two? Where did you come from?"

[Shiko is standing under a tree in the plains biome, he is alone. He is covered in iron armor and holding an iron sword in his right hand]

Steve: "We came here from a cave over there."

[Steve points in the direction they came from]

Steve: "I lived there for a long time and then I found her. We lived there for oh...maybe 2 weeks and then zombies over ran it in the middle of the night."

Shiko: "What are your names?"

Forta: "This is Steve and I'm-"

Steve: "Forta!"

[Forta gives Steve an angry look and Steve holds back a laugh]

Shiko: "My name is Shiko. Have you seen the others?"

Forta: "Others? There are others?"

Shiko: "Yes, there are 4 others"

Steve: "Take us to them."

[Shiko grips sword tighter]

Shiko: "Woah, how do I know you're friendly?"

Forta: "Well you do have iron armor…The two of us could bring you to 2 hearts at best"

Shiko: "True… turn out your pockets"

Forta: "Huh?"

Shiko: "Do it, I don't know if you have a diamond sword or not."

[Steve sighs and put his stone sword, stone pickaxe and stone axe on the ground. Forta also puts her stone tools on the ground]

Shiko: "Fine, follow me."

[Shiko starts walking in the opposite direction of the river. Steve and Forta follow]

Scene 4:

[Shiko, Steve and Forta come upon a large area blocked off by a wall of wooden planks. There are 2 doors at the front]

Shiko: "Here we are. Keep your arms at your side, any sudden movements and I'll slit your throats."

[Steve and Forta enter the doors, with Shiko behind them gripping his sword]

[Inside is a large circular area, with 3 houses in sight. One is made of cobblestone, another of wooden planks, and one of iron. There was also one structure with no walls, it had crafting tables, furnaces and other crafting things. A small boy with black hair runs up to the 3]

Nevin: "Shiko! Who are these people?"

Shiko: "Nevin, not now. Have you seen Aina lately?"

Nevin: "I saw her coming in with wool a little while ago."

Shiko: "Thank you, go play with Boris."

[Nevin runs off]

[Shiko escorts them to the house with the iron blocks. He goes up to the door and knocks very loudly]

Shiko: "KRETEN! GET UP I FOUND 2 PEOPLE!"

Forta: [whispering to Steve] "Are they gonna kill us?"

Steve: "If they were going to kill us they would've done it by now."

[The door swings open and a man with bed head, an unshaven face and lazy eyes appears]

Shiko: "I found these two walking in the woods when I went hunting."

Kreten: "What are their names?"

Shiko: "Steve and uh...Fauna? Falta?"

Steve: "Forta."

Kreten: "Forta?...That's stupid. You're stupid."

Forta: "That's what I said."

Shiko: "Anyways, what should I do with them? They have little resources and a few stone tools, they obviously pose no threat."

[Kreten looks at Steve for a second. He then looks Forta up and down for longer]

Kreten: "They should live here."

Shiko: "Are you sure sir? We don't know them an-"

Kreten: "They stay. Alright?"

Shiko: "Yes sir. Where will they live?"

Kreten: "Help them build a house next to yours"

Shiko: "Yes sir."

Kreten [To Forta]: "Help yourself to any building supplies we have."

Forta: "Thank you so much"

Kreten: [To Shiko] "How much food did you get?"

Shiko: "I could not find any."

Kreten: "Fuck, c'mon Shiko. Aina has been bitching about how we don't feed Nevin enough. We needed that food to shut her up."

Shiko: [clenching his teeth] "I'm sorry sir. I will try again tomorrow."

Kreten: "Good. Now don't bother me."

[Kreten slams the door.]

Shiko: "What the hell got into him?"

Steve: [To Forta] "That Kreten guy sure is a creep."

Forta: "He didn't seem so nice but I don't see how he was a creep."

Steve: "Oh c'mon, he stared at you for at least a minute. He wouldn't even talk to me!"

Forta: "You're seeing things."

Steve: "I am not! He's a pervert!"

[Forta rolls her eyes as they arrive at the cobblestone house]

Shiko: "Listen you two, I don't want to hear you talk about Kreten the same again. He is not perfect, but without him we would not be able to survive. He has a great knowledge of the area and it's resources. Now, I will bring you some wood planks, glass and stairs. If you need anything else, let me know."

[Shiko walks off to the structure that has many chests, crafting tables, furnaces etc.]

Steve: "So, we don't have much space but we will have enough for a bedroom with 2 beds, a building area and a kitchen. Maybe a porch?"

Forta: "Sounds good. I like it."

[Shiko arrives with the building materials.]

Shiko: "Good luck."

[Shiko goes off into his cobblestone house]

Forta: "Well… lets get started."

[montage of building]

Scene 5:

[Steve and Forta are standing in front of their finished house smiling]

Steve: "We did good"

Forta: "Yea… how many hearts did you lose from falling off the roof?"

Steve: "Well...I'm down some hearts and I'm starving."

Forta: "We better get some food."

[The door to the area opens and a petite woman with blond hair comes in, carrying piles of wool. She does not notice Steve and Forta as Nevin runs up to her]

Nevin: "Aina! Aina! I found you a rose!"

Aina: "Oh thank you sweetheart, you didn't hurt yourself on the thorns did you?"

Nevin: "No ma'am, I was very careful."

Aina: "Good. I will put it next to my bed."

[Aina spots Steve and Forta]

Aina: "Stay here Nevin."

[Aina walks over to S and F]

Aina: "Hello, my name is Aina. How did you two get in here?"

Forta: "Shiko found us as we were walking by a river, he brought us here and Kreten gave us land. I guess we live here now."

Aina: "Super! What are your names?"

Forta: "This is Steve and my name is uh… [sigh] Forta."

Aina: "Well… Forta. That's an uh, original name."

Forta: "Yeah… I know"

Steve: "We are very grateful for the place to stay and the building materials."

[Aina peers behind them to see the house they built]

Aina: "What a nice house you made. You two are quite a team. I better go put this away and cook us all dinner before it gets dark. It was nice meeting you!"

[Aina walks away in the direction of the structure]

Forta: "Nice work 'team mate!'" [Starts to giggle]

Steve: "Shut up. Aina sure seemed cheerful, very cheerful."

Forta: "Either way it's nice to see someone who's being friendly."

Steve: "Yeah and she's making us dinner."

Forta: "I think we're gonna be fine here."

Scene 6:

[Aina, Shiko, Steve and Forta sitting around on Shiko's porch eating steak and bread. Shiko is now not wearing armor and has no sword]

Shiko: "Listen. I wanted to apologize for my attitude before. I was just trying to protect my friends."

Steve: "It's fine, I would have done the same."

Aina: "We are so happy to have you. We really could use more hunters."

Forta: "I could do that."

Steve: "Yeah, it sounds like a good idea."

Aina: "Great! I really need to spend more time taking care of Nevin."

Forta: "Why don't you get Kreten to? He doesn't seem to leave his house"

[Aina frowned, took a bite of bread, chewed and swallowed]

Aina: "I do not care for that man."

Forta: "What? Why?"

[Aina clenches her jaw, eats more food and says nothing]

Shiko: "I have asked her many times before but she won't say."

Aina: "I am sorry, but I will not say."

[Steve gives Forta a look as he finishes his last bite]

Forta: "It is getting dark, we should go inside"

Aina: "The place is covered in torches we will be fine."

Forta: "Oh... well I'm beat. We need sleep, we walked a long way today."

[Forta stands up and walks off the porch and to Steve and her house]

Steve: "We want to thank you for letting us stay here. I should go with her."

Aina: "Wait, how did you meet her?"

Steve: "I have been here quite a while, she walked past my makeshift house in a cave and I spotted her. We lived together for 2 weeks. One night as we were sleeping those green things broke down the door. Not the explodey ones, but the ones that go uuuuuuuggggggghhhh"

[Steve recreates a zombie noise]

Shiko: "We call those zombies. Did you lose much after you left your home?"

Steve: "No, we didn't have much. Most of the valuable stuff we brought."

Aina: "Well, you're safe here. The entire area is blocked up and its covered in torches, no zombies or creepers or skeletons or endermen will get in here."

Steve: "The hell are those?"

Aina: "Creepers are the ones that explode. Endermen are the tall black ones that steal stuff. Skeletons are the white boney things that shoot arrows."

Steve: "Oh, I know those."

Aina: "It's getting late. We better get to bed."

[Steve gets up]

Steve: "You're right. Goodnight, thank you again for everything."

Shiko: "No problem. Just make yourself at home."

Aina: "Goodnight!"

[Steve walks off the porch over to his house and walks inside]

Scene 7:

[inside the house. The floor is wooden and the walls at cobblestone. The first room is a sitting area with wooden chairs. There is a door on the left wall that goes into the kitchen/crafting area. There is a door on the back wall that leads to the bedroom and on the right wall there were windows. Forta was sitting on one of the three wooden benches. She was staring out the window as it got dark.]

Steve: "Hey, you ok? You left kinda quickly."

Forta: "Yeah I was just tired."

[Steve sits next to her]

Steve:"Don't lie to me."

[Forta let out a nervous little laugh]

Forta: "Yeah well I just didn't feel good."

[Steve looks at her questioningly]

Forta: "I was tired ok, just let it be"

Steve: "I don't know what's up, but whatever it is I'm sure I can help you"

Forta: "Well….what if we can't trust Kreten, Aina and Shiko? What if they do kill us?"

Steve: "Well, I don't know about Kreten but why Aina and Shiko? Why would they do that?"

Forta: "I don't know, maybe it's their fetish."

[Steve stares at her for a second and then laughs]

Steve: "I'm sure it's fine. To make you feel better, I can sleep next to my iron sword ok?"

Forta: "Thanks."

Steve: "No problem"

Forta: "C'mon, let's go to bed."

[Forta gets up and walks to the bedroom, followed by Steve]

End episode


	3. S1E3-Pigs

_**A/N: Hello again! This one's a little short. If you read I was hoping you guys could give me some ideas on your opinions of the characters and where the story line seems to be heading. It would mean so much! Thanks 3**_

Episode 3:

Scene 1:

Exterior. Shikos porch

[Everyone but Kreten is eating breakfast. Mainly carrots, bread, and eggs.]

Steve: "If Kreten doesn't eat with us, when does he eat?"

Shiko: "No one knows."

Aina: "We're lucky if he can even wake up at noon."

Nevin: "Sometimes he asks me to bring him flowers, maybe he eats that!"

[Aina giggles and strokes Nevins hair]

Aina: "Maybe honey."

Forta: "How does he not die?"

Shiko: "We don't know. We have no idea. He also directs us to where certain materials and resources are and he is always right."

Forta: "That's crazy. What the hell is this guy?"

[Aina covers Nevin's ears and glares at Forta]

Forta: "Oh…sorry."

Shiko: "Whatever, it's saved our lives before and it will again. Now finish up you two are going to hunt."

Forta: "What are we hunting?"

Shiko: "Anything we can eat. But you two will be targeting a group of pigs Kreten told us about. It's up north from here. You should hit a lake and then you will travel west until you find the pigs."

Steve: "That sounds far."

Shiko: "It is. You should be back by night time if you hurry up."

[Shiko goes to the structure and starts grabbing stuff from chests]

Aina: "I would go with you two but I need to get material for Nevin's armor"

Forta: "Why would Nevin need armor?"

Aina: "Well he is starting to grow up and he's getting stronger, so Shiko is going to teach him to hunt and gather."

[Forta thinks for a second and looks at Nevin. Aina plays with his hair.]

Steve: [whispering to Forta] "Isn't he a little young?"

Forta: [whispering back] "I didn't realize how badly these people needed help…"

[Shiko comes back carrying sets of armor and swords for Steve and Forta. The armor and swords are made of iron]

Steve: "Woah I thought we were hunting pigs, not going on an expedition"

Shiko: "Well… you never know. Wouldn't want you to come back at night without protection. Plus you may run into wolves. Reminds me, here have this bow and 30 arrows."

[Shiko gives the bow and arrows to Forta]

Forta: "W-wolves?"

Aina: "Shiko! Don't tease them like that."

Shiko: "Oh c'mon Aina, I have had some fights with em. Their eyes turn red and they hunt you until you die or kill them."

Aina: "SHIKO!"

Nevin: "Aina, are wolves gonna come here?"

Aina: "Of course not Shiko is just joking."

[Aina gives Shiko a dirty look and Shiko holds back a giggle]

Shiko: "Go on you two, you've got work."

[Shiko throws Steve a compass]

Steve: "alright… we'll be back."

Aina: "Goodluck!"

Scene 2:

Outiside the walls of the town

[Steve is staring at the compass, trying to line it up correctly so they could go north]

Forta: "You know how to use that?"

Steve: "Oh of course I don't."

[Steve stuffs the compass in his pocket]

Forta: "Well fuck."

Steve: "Well we need to find a lake right? And rivers go to lakes…."

Forta: "Let's go back to the river from yesterday!"

Steve: "Yeah, where's that?"

[Forta scratches her head]

Steve: "They couldn't have given us a map? I like maps. Maps are easy to use."

Forta: "Ugh…I'll go talk to Kreten."

[Forta goes back inside the walls, walks across the field and goes to Kreten's house. Forta knocks on his door. Kreten opens the door]

Kreten: "Oh…what do you want?"

Forta: "Steve and I are going to hunt those pigs you told Shiko about. Would you happen to have a map?"

[Kreten looks her up and down, taking his time eyeing her]

Kreten: "Yeah…I just so happen to have one…"

[Kreten shuts the door. Shuffling is heard and then a pop sound. The door is opened]

Kreten: "Here, take it"

[Kreten throws a map at her and smiles]

Kreten: "Hey when you get back, come over. We haven't had a chance to chat."

[Forta smiled]

Forta: "Sure, see you then!"

[Forta leaves the area and goes out the door to Steve]

Forta: "I got a map. Alright. It looks like we need to go this way."

[Forta is pointing towards a dense jungle.]

Steve: "Alright. Let's go before it gets too late."

[They take off towards the jungle]

Scene 3:

[It is starting to become dark as Forta and Steve are walking through the jungle]

Forta: "We have to hurry up, the things will start coming soon."

Steve: "Do we have anymore food?"

Forta: "Nope."

Steve: "Damn."

[They finally come to a clearing with a lake]

Steve: "This was the lake that Shiko told us about."

[Forta fans herself]

Forta: "God damn it's hot."

Steve: "I would say we should take a dip but I can hear zombies. We have to hurry up."

[Steve takes a look at the map and turns in the right direction towards the pigs. Forta and Steve start running through the jungle, pushing past bushes and climbing up small hills.]

Steve: "WAIT!"

[Steve stops suddenly at the end of the jungle, causing Forta to crash into him. In front of them were a large group of pigs, surrounded by zombies.]

Forta: "FUCK!"

[Forta panics and take out her bow, hitting down 3 zombies]

Forta: "GET THE PIGS!"

Steve: [Panicked by Forta's ability] "SHIT!"

[Steve starts to slaughter pigs and pick up their meat]

[The zombies start to move in as Steve picks up the last piece of meat. Forta has strucken down 7 zombies at this point, but they just keep coming]

Forta: "I CAN'T KEEP THEM OFF FOREVER! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

[Forta grabs Steve's hand and runs back into the jungle towards the lake. The zombies follow as they dodge and weave in the forest. On the way Forta grabs a few dirt blocks.]

Steve: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Forta: "YOU'LL SEE!"

[They make it to the lake and Forta grips Steve's shirt and jumps into the lake]

Forta: "HOLD ON!"

[They splash into the lake, all around them Forta places blocks, and the water leaks out. They are now surrounded by dirt, the water now only up to their waists.]

Steve: "WHAT THE SHIT FORTA?"

Forta: "Sssshhhh. We will have to stay here for the night. The zombies will burn once the sun comes up."

[Steve sighs.]

Steve: "You are fucking crazy, you know that right?"

[Forta gives him a sly smile]

Forta: "I try. How much food did you get?"

Steve: "10."

Forta: "Well…it's something."

[There is a silence in the dirt encasing, only the sound of zombies could be heard.]

Forta: "Kreten wanted me to come see him when we come back."

Steve: "I don't think that's a good idea."

Forta: "Why?"

Steve: "He's kinda…creepy."

Forta: "I just…maybe he knows something we don't. We could benefit from him."

[Steve shakes his head]

Steve: "I don't know."

Forta: "Well that's too bad."

Steve: "Forta, c'mon."

Forta: "You don't have any control over me. Just because you found me in the forest doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

Steve: "I'm just looking out for you."

Forta: "I can look after myself."

Steve: "I…I'm sorry."

Forta: "It's fine, whatever just trust my judgement. Go to sleep."

Steve: "If you say so. Gnight."

Forta: "Night"

Scene 4:

[It is now morning, the zombie sounds have stopped and Forta is breaking down the dirt walls. Steve is counting the food.]

Forta: "Ok, it's time to go."

[Forta and Steve leave the lake and start walking back to the camp. There is a silence]

Steve: "I never got to thank you."

Forta: "For what?"

Steve: "Saving my ass. If it weren't for you I would be dead. Nice shootin'."

Forta: "Oh, no problem. I just pulled back and shot."

Steve: "You're pretty handy with a bow."

Forta: "I try."

Steve: "I wish I was that good at something."

Forta: "I'm sure you are good at something. You designed our house, and that turned out great."

Steve: "Yeah I guess…."

[They reach the camp and enter the wooden doors]

[Boris runs up to Forta, wagging his tail and sniffing her. Aina comes after Boris, smiling at the two]

Aina: "We were getting worried about you guys! What happened?"

Forta: "We ran into some zombies, but we took care of them. We had to hide for the night until they all burned up."

Steve: "We got some food. It's not much, but it'll get us through a day maybe."

[Aina looks discouraged and looks at Nevin for a moment]

Aina: "How much did you get?"

Steve: "10 pigs"

Aina: "Nevin, please go tell Shiko."

Nevin: "Yes Aina!"

[Nevin runs off to Shiko's house]

Aina: "There are 5 of us that need to eat now. That will only last us a day at most and you two almost died for it. I can't keep watching Shiko forgo his food for Nevin and I."

Steve: "Shiko doesn't eat as much as you two?"

[Aina shakes her head and stares at her hands.]

Aina: "He is always saying how he doesn't want to lose us. But if I lose him then I will be left with Kreten…and I am terribly afraid of him."

[There is a silence as Forta's mind goes racing]

Forta: "Oh… I uhm… excuse me."

[Forta pushes past them to start walking to Kreten's house]

Aina: "Where are you going? Don't go to Kreten."

Forta: "He asked me to come see him when I got back."

Aina: "Forta no!"

Forta: "Why shouldn't I?"

Aina: "You are tired. Go to bed. Right now."

Forta: "It's broad daylight out!"

Aina: "Listen Forta, you can not go in there!"

[Aina is visibly about to cry now]

Forta: "Fine, fine I won't"

[Forta walks back to Steve and Aina]

Steve: "Aina is probably right. I don't like him."

[Forta gives him a side-eye]

Aina: "Trust me. Just avoid him."

[Aina suddenly stomps to Shiko's house]

Forta: "What the hell was that all about?"

Steve: "No clue, but whatever it was we should find out soon. You never know what Kreten could have in that house."

[Steve starts to walk to his house but Forta is mesmerized and lost in thought, staring at Kreten's house]

end episode


	4. S1E4-Spiders

_**A/N: Sorry I put a note on like every single one, but wanted to let you guys know that this will now be updated every Thursday (If I don't do it, feel free to message at me and remind me :p). Also, if you have suggestions I would love to hear them! Review it or even message me if you like. If I take your idea I promise to credit you for it. Also, my co-writer Argy will be writing an intermission episode that will either be next week or the week after. Knowing his writing style it will be much funnier, light-hearted and short. Maybe some more Nevin, but I won't say ;). Alright I'll shut up now!**_

Episode 4:

[Night time, 2 weeks later, Forta and Steve are sleeping in their beds. Forta suddenly has woken up by a thunder storm. She looks around the dimly lit room. She slips out of bed and leaves the bedroom. She puts on her usual clothes, grabs an iron sword and leaves the house. Outside the house it is pouring and no one is there.]

Boris: "BARK BARK GRRRRROOOOWWWLLLL"

[Boris runs to Forta from Kreten's house. He is holding something in his mouth]

Forta: "Boris! Watcha got there boy?"

[Boris leaves it at Forta's feet. She picks it up. She studies it for a second. It is a torch, but its tip is red and it only glows slightly]

Forta: "What the heck?"

[Forta looks around for someone who may have dropped it. No one else is there. She is too awake to go back to sleep. She then notices a light on in Shiko's house. She goes to Shiko's house with Boris running after. Once she enters she sees the light is coming from the bedroom, the door is open ajar]

Forta: "Shiko?"

[Forta opens the door]

[Shiko is sitting up in bed, Aina is feeding him some sort of soup. Shiko looks deathly ill.]

Aina: "Forta! What are you doing up? You should be asleep."

Forta: "I couldn't sleep, and then Boris gave me this thing…what's wrong with Shiko?"

Aina: "He got sick."

Forta: "From what?"

Aina: "Possibly rotten food, maybe the rain…"

Shiko: [voice is raspy] "Wha's hap-"

Aina: "Ssshhhh Shiko, I don't want you to lose your voice."

Boris: "BARK BARK."

Aina: "Ssshh Boris!"

[Aina is visibly upset and worried about Shiko]

Forta: "Aina, your eyes are red. Are you ok?"

[Aina looks away from Forta and Shiko. Shiko looks at Aina with worried eyes]

Aina: "I'm fine."

[Forta puts the torch on the floor next to the door]

Forta: "I have no clue what's happening. But it's kinda freaking me out."

[Forta stays there for a moment, staring at Aina and Shiko on the bed. She then turns around and leaves their house.]

Scene 2:

[The next day, Aina, Forta, Nevin and Steve are sitting on Shiko's porch eating breakfast. It is complete silence until Forta breaks it]

Forta: "Is Shiko still sick?"

Aina: "Yes."

[silence]

Steve: "Forta told me what happened…what do you think that torch thing is?"

Aina: "You shouldn't ask so many questions."

Forta: "But we should know, what if it's dangerous?"

Aina: "It's not our business!"

[Aina's head is down, her eyes still red from last night. Her hair is a mess and she appears exhausted]

Nevin: "Aina? What's happening?"

Aina: "Nothing dear, don't worry. You will be fine."

Steve: "Aina, please. You know something. Tell us."

Aina: "Please Steve, I know nothing."

[Aina gets up, grabs Nevin's hand and having finished her bread and goes into Shiko's house]

Forta: "Why won't she tell us?"

Steve: "Maybe she's planning something?"

Forta: "If she's planning something then why did I see her trying to cure Shiko?"

Steve: "Maybe it's Kreten."

Forta: "Maybe that's why she's afraid of him."

[There is a silence]

Forta: "Well, either way we should go get that iron Aina told us about"

Scene 3:

[Walking in a plains biome, Forta and Steve in iron armor. They have iron swords, iron pickaxes and food]

Forta: "How much further?"

Steve: "Not much. We should come across a big hole, then there should be a vein of iron in there."

Forta: "Hey Steve?"

Steve: "Yeah?"

Forta: "How did you meet Yowai?"

Steve: "Oh, I had been surviving underground for while. I had been mining and decided to dig up. I accidentally dug up into her house."

Forta: "Heh, I bet she was surprised."

Steve: "Yeah. It sure was something…"

[They stop walking as they make it to a large hole in the ground.]

Steve: "I'll go first."

[Steve takes a step in, and then another. He makes it down safe and walks a few cautious steps into the cave that is formed there.]

Steve: "It's safe. Come on in."

[Forta follows him down, setting up torches so they could see]

Steve: "Do you see any iron?"

Forta: "None. Maybe Kreten was wrong?"

Steve: "He's never wrong, just keep looking."

Forta: "Wait mayb- FUCK NOPE."

[Forta spots spiders, takes out her bow and arrow and starts shooting in the direction. They are blocking the exit.]

Steve: "SPIDERS GROSS"

[Steve takes out his iron sword and starts killing spiders, but there are too many. Steve gets down to 2 hearts, Forta gets down to one]

Forta: "I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT."

[Steve grabs Forta's hand, and jumps onto a spider]

Forta: "STEVE WHAT THE HELL?"

Steve: "Jump to the ledge!"

[He jumps to the ledge of the hole they entered in. Forta follows, almost falling, but making it. Steve closes up the hole with dirt as soon as they get up.]

Forta: "WHAT THE HELL? KRETEN SET US UP!"

Steve: "Maybe it was a mistake?"

Forta: "Mistake my ass! He knows where all this is, he must know where spider nests are! He did this on purpose! He wants us killed!"

Steve: "Hey, hey, hey calm down it's fine."

Forta: "NO IT IS NOT! C'mon"

[Forta starts stomping her way back to the camp, Steve follows her]

Steve: "Don't do anything irrational!"

[Forta gives Steve the finger]

Steve: "FORTA!"

[They make their way back to camp, Forta stomps all the way to Kreten's house and violently bangs on Kreten's door]

Forta: "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

[Aina come up behind them]

Aina: "Watch your language! Nevin can hear you!"

Forta: "Kreten set us up! The info he gave you wasn't for an iron vein, it was a spider's nest!"

Aina: "Forta! Sshhh!"

Forta: "Don't shush me! You are always shushing people! Well sssshhhhh"

Steve: "Forta this is childish, I'm sure it was a mistake."

[Kreten opens the door]

Kreten: "Yes?"

Forta: "You tried to kill us!"

[Kreten gives Forta a half smile]

Kreten: "Don't we have a feisty little missy."

Forta: "Fuck off Kreten. You tried to kill us!"

[Forta poises her bow and arrow and points it at Kreten's heart]

Kreten: "Aina. Tell her she shouldn't do that."

[Kreten appears to grab something next to the door they can't see]

Aina: "Forta, please don't"

Forta: "Why the hell not?"

[Kreten raises his eyebrows]

Aina: "Just drop it. It was probably a mistake."

Kreten: "Listen to your friend little girl."

Forta: "Shut up."

Steve: "Forta please, it's not worth it. Whatever is going on is bigger than the both of us."

[silence]

Kreten: "Why don't you lower your weapon? Just walk away."

[Forta lowers her bow and her face goes expressionless]

Forta: "This isn't over."

[Forta suddenly turns around and storms off]

Steve: "I'm sorry Kreten. I don't know what came over her."

Kreten: "Control your woman."

[Kreten slams the door]

Steve: [under his breathe] "My woman?"

Aina: "Steve, what happened?"

Steve: "We just happened upon a spider's nest and she assumed Kreten was trying to kill us."

Aina: "He wouldn't do that."

[Aina looks to her right towards Forta, who was now storming out of the camp and exiting the wooden doors]

Aina: "He has a…uh enchanted diamond sword, he would have destroyed her."

Steve: "Thanks for watching out for her. She has a bit of a temper."

Aina: "It's ok, I am just not use to that. Shiko has always been calm, and he's really been the only person I'v talked to in a long time besides Nevin."

Steve: "How long have you three been here?"

[Aina shrugs]

Aina: "Kreten was here first, he had his house but nothing else. Then Shiko was here, and he helped start building the wall. When I came it was halfway done and I helped. Once it was built Nevin stumbled into the camp one night starving and beaten up. I took him in and cared for him."

[Steve looked back in the direction of the camp exit]

Steve: "Where do you think Forta went?"

Aina: "Hopefully not too far."

Scene 4:

[Outside of camp, on the edge of the river over the hill where Shiko found Steve and Forta. Forta is sitting on the edge, throwing rocks into the river]

[Forta picks up a rock and throws it in]

Forta: *sigh*

Piglet: "OINK OINK!"

[A piglet comes up from behind Forta, she uses her snout to nuzzle Forta's leg]

Forta: "Huh? Oh hey there. Where is your family little buddy?"

Piglet: "Oink Oink."

[The piglet sits in Forta's lap and curls up in a ball]

Forta: "Hehe. Cute."

[Forta pets the piglet]

Forta: "You need a name little buddy."

[The piglet rubs her back on Forta's lap so it's tummy is in the air.]

Forta: "Well…I can see you are a girl… Odayaka. It's a weird name, just like mine. It's stupid, and you're stupid."

[Forta picks up Odayaka and hugs her]

Odayaka: "oiNK"

[Odayaka licks Forta's face]

Forta: "haha, gross little piggy."

[Odayaka snuggles up in Forta's lap and looks up at her]

Forta: "Maybe it was a mistake. Kreten may know this land well but he couldn't predict where spiders are. I did threaten to kill him. But what did he have that made Aina scared? Probably just a diamond sword or something."

Odayaka: "Oink oink!"

Forta: "I wonder if Shiko is ok. I am worried. Aina has been up every night trying to help him get better."

Odayaka: "OINK OINK!"

Forta: "Damn Odayaka, whatchu want?"

[Odayaka gets up and walks towards the camp. Forta gets up and follows after her. When they reach the camp Odayaka is sniffing at the bottom of the camp's wooden wall and oinking]

Forta: "You must be hungry then. C'mon in."

[Forta picks up Odayaka and enters the camp]

Scene 5:

[Forta is carrying in Odayaka, Steve is the only one outside and comes up to her]

Steve: "Forta, you brought back food?"

Forta: "Jesus fucking christ no. This is Odayaka, she is very friendly."

[Forta holds Odayaka so that she and Steve are eye to eye. Oda licks Steve]

Steve: "Ew."

Forta: "Isn't she sweet? Do you have any wheat I think she is hungry."

Steve: "I don't think we can handle another mouth to feed"

[Forta rolls her eyes]

Forta: "I just threatened to kill Kreten and I come back with a cute little piggy and you want to make me mad again? I still have my bow you know."

[Steve takes a step back from Forta]

Steve: "Well, I guess. Bring her to our house I'll bring some wheat."

[Forta goes to her house and opens the door]

[Inside house: Forta puts Odayaka on one of the wooden benches and smiles at her]

Odayaka: "OINK OINK"

Forta: "Now little missy you can't be loud while we sleep or you will have to stay outside with Boris!"

Odayaka: [looking sad] "...oink"

[Forta giggles and pets Oda and sits next to her]

[Steve comes in with an armful of wheat]

Steve: "Here, enough food for 2 weeks for her"

Forta: "Thanks."

Steve: "You aren't mad at Kreten anymore?"

[Forta shrugs as she sits next to Oda and Steve sits on the wooden bench across from her]

Forta: "I may have been quick to judge. I do seem to have a temper."

Steve: "Definitely."

[Forta gives Steve a dirty look]

Forta: "I am just worried about our safety. And Aina and Shiko have been so kind to us, I don't want them to get hurt either."

Steve: "Yeah, I hope they are alright."

[There is a silence, Forta looks out the window and sighs]

Forta: "Do you think we made the right decision in coming here?"

Steve: "We didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or Shiko would have destroyed us."

Forta: "I guess."

[Steve looked around and finally let his eyes fall on Odayaka who was now sniffing the wooden bench. Odayaka sneezes. Steve laughs a tiny bit]

Scene 6:

[Night time. Forta is sitting on her porch with Odayaka sleeping in her lap. Nevin sits next to her.]

Forta: "Isn't it your bed time young man?"

Nevin: "Yeah, well Aina hasn't found me yet so it's ok."

[Forta chuckles]

Nevin: "What was going on today? You had a bow and arrow and you were yelling at Kreten."

Forta: "Oh, it was nothing. Adults fight, but don't worry everything has been straightened out."

Nevin: "Once you left, Aina kept saying something about a switch. She was real quiet, I don't think anyone else could hear her."

Forta: "Nevin, did she say anything else about the switch?"

Nevin: "Nope. Just that there was one. And she sounded scared. Would you like a flower?"

[Nevin holds up a rose and gives it to Forta]

Forta: "Thank you."

Nevin: "You're welcome."

Forta: [under her breath] "What's wrong with this place?"

Nevin: "You shouldn't say that."

Forta: "Huh?"

Nevin: "It's not good to say bad things. He can hear you."

Forta: "Who can hear me?"

Nevin: "Him."

Forta: "Who"

[Nevin shrugs his shoulders]

Nevin: "That's just what Aina said. He can hear you.'

[Nevin gets up and runs to Aina's house]

Forta: "He… can … hear me?"

End episode


	5. S1E5-Cocoa beans

Episode 5:

[Darkness]

Aina: "Shiko! Shiko! Wake up please!"

[Blurry image of Aina sitting next to Shiko on the bed tending to him]

[Darkness]

Aina: "Please! Shiko…please, I can't feel a pulse."

[Aina crying]

[Full image. Aina is sitting on the bed next to the ill Shiko. She is crying, holding his hand. He slowly opens his eyes and kisses her hand]

Aina: "Shiko!"

[Aina hugs him and snuggles up next to him]

Aina: "I was so worried, you had been asleep for hours and hours. I couldn't see you breathe or feel a pulse."

Shiko: [hoarse voice] "I'm fine"

Aina: "Thank goodness."

[Silence]

Shiko: "Where's Nevin?"

Aina: "He's sleeping in my house like usual."

Shiko: "Aren't you worried about him?"

Aina: "It's fine I stayed until he fell asleep."

Shiko: "Aina I-"

[Shiko stops and stares at her, puts his arms around her and sighs]

Shiko: "Never mind."

[Aina's face is worried but she says nothing. Shiko plays with her blonde hair and she stares at his brown skin]

Aina: "I'm sorry."

Shiko: "What?"

Aina: "I have not been truthful with you."

Shiko: "About what?"

Aina: "Things…I can not say. One day, I will tell you."

Shiko: [Whiney tone] "Why can't I know noooowww?"

[Aina laughs]

Shiko: "You don't have to tell me every single detail. I trust that you are making the right decision in not telling me whatever it is. I have to trust you, I don't have much of a choice."

Aina: "Thanks. I would tell you if I could."

Shiko: "Ok...but if you are in trouble you can always tell me."

[Aina nods her head]

Aina: "Go to Sleep. You are tired and still sick."

Shiko: "Ok, goodnight."

Aina: "Night…"

Scene 2:

[The sun is up and light is pouring into Shiko's room. Boris's barking can be heard.]

Nevin: "Aina! Aina!"

[Nevin runs in as Aina is waking up and Shiko attempts to go back to sleep.]

Aina: "Sssshhhh Nevin! Shiko is still sick. C'mon we will go get breakfast."

[Aina grabs Nevin's hand and starts walking outside. They make it to the porch and sit down. The sun is just coming up.]

Aina: "What is it Nevin?"

Nevin: "Forta is letting me help take care of her piggy Odayaka."

Aina: "Oh, how nice dear."

Nevin: "We are gonna give her a bath and make her a little helmet and play with her and feed her and do all sortsa stuff!"

Aina: "Hehe, how fun! Have you heard from Kreten about anything?"

Nevin: "I asked him about stuff but he said that today he didn't know of any places to get food!"

Aina: "Oh I uh…thank you Nevin."

Nevin: "No problem!"

Aina: "Go play with Boris ok? He seems awfully lonely."

Nevin: "OK!"

[Nevin gets up and runs toward Boris the shiba inu. Aina sits in silence. Her eyes fixated on the small boy, lost in thought. Her eyes then turn to Kreten's house. She plays with a strand of her hair and sighs. The door to Steve's house opened and Steve stepped out. Aina walks over to her.]

Steve: "What's on the agenda today?"

Aina: "For you? You will be taking care of Shiko. I already distracted Nevin with taking care of Oda so Forta and I will be going to find cocoa beans."

Steve: "Why can't I go?"

Aina: "Because I said so. I need you to look after the boys."

Steve: "Seems like a full time job."

Aina: "Trust me it is."

[Forta opens up the door and comes over to them. She is dressed in iron armor and has her bow and arrow.]

Forta: "Ready Aina?"

Aina: "Not quite. I have to go get armored up."

Forta: "Ok."

[Aina gets up and goes over the structure and grabs armor, a sword and a map. She looks over at Steve and Forta. They are talking and looking over at Kreten's house. Aina shakes her head and sighs. She walks back over to them.]

Aina: "Ok, it's time to go."

Steve: "Alright have fun."

[Forta and Aina walk towards the exit and Forta waves goodbye to Steve. They start walking in the direction of the jungle.]

Forta: "Hey Aina are you ok?"

Aina: "What do you mean?"

Forta: "You haven't been your cheery self lately."

Aina: "I'm fine."

Forta: "I know Shiko being sick can be a let down."

Aina: "He's the strongest person we have. He was the best hunter and without him we may starve."

Forta: "No we won't we'll be fine."

Aina: "Sure."

[They make it to the forest. They start looking up the trees for cocoa beans.]

Forta: "Found one!"

Aina: "Ok, can you shoot it down with an arrow?"

[Forta lines up the shot and shoots. The cocoa beans fall from the tree and Aina catches them.]

Aina: "Great. Now let's get some more."

[montage of shooting down cocoa beans and collecting them]

[it is now about 2 and it is starting to get hot]

Aina: "That's enough. We should have enough for about 45 cookies."

Forta: "Wow that's a lot."

Aina: "Yeah, but they don't have a whole lot of nutrition. But it's something. Now this way."

[Aina starts walking out of the jungle in a direction Forta had never gone before. They pass the camp but Aina doesn't go there.]

Forta: "Where are we going?"

Aina: "Just this way, we should get some sugar cane for more maps."

[They walk up and down hills and through a small desert biome to reach an ocean.]

Forta: "I've never been here before."

Aina: "It's nice here. Plus lot's of sugar cane."

[They walk along the beach towards some sugar cane plants]

[Once they get to it Aina starts cutting some down, but not at the bottom so they will grow back]

Forta: "Here let me help you-"

Aina: "No that's ok, go on and enjoy the view"

Forta: "Uhm ok."

[Forta looks off into the distance, noticing the waves and the clouds moving. After a little while her eyes fall upon a very hard to make out green spec on the horizon]

Forta: "What's-"

Aina: "Oh it doesn't seem to be anything."

[Aina is now standing beside Forta looking in the same direction. Aina turns to Forta and gives her a serious look. Her eyes go back to the spec and back to Forta. Aina nods her head and puts one finger to her lips, indicating for Forta not to talk. Aina passes Forta and starts walking towards the fort]

Forta: "Where are you going?"

Aina: "Home! C'mon, we gotta have dinner!"

Forta: "I -uh ok."

[Forta takes one last look at the green spec, and then goes after Aina]

Scene 3:

[Aina and Forta walk into the camp and looked around. Nevin and Oda were nowhere to be seen but Steve and Shiko were sitting out on Shiko's porch. Aina immediately walks over to them and Forta follows]

Aina: "Shiko, what are you doing out of bed?"

Shiko: "I feel much better. Steve made me some mushroom soup and gave me some bread."

Aina: "You can't be cured just like that."

Shiko: "No, but thanks to your care I feel like I can hunt again."

Forta: "Maybe you should take it easy."

Shiko: "I'm fine really!"

Steve: "He seems to be doing well. He made some bread earlier and planted more food in the garden."

Shiko: "Speaking of which, we lost a bunch of carrots earlier, I had to replant a bunch"

Aina: "Well… alright. Steve you're off Shiko duty, it's my turn."

Shiko: "What am I a child?"

Aina: "Speaking of which, where is Nevin?"

Steve: "I saw him running around with Odayaka earlier. He was in your house."

Aina: "I'll go check on him."

[Aina leaves and heads towards her house.]

Steve: "How did it go?"

Forta: "Very well. We got a lot of cocoa beans and sugar cane."

Steve: "Great. Tomorrow Shiko and I are going to hunt for chickens."

Forta: "Oooh manly."

[Steve rolls his eyes]

Shiko: "I thought I better take it easy for now."

Forta: "Yeah, good thinking."

[Silence. Forta thinks about Aina and what happened on the beach, but wipes away the memory.]

Forta: "I will make dinner tonight. How does Steak and bread sound? And for Shiko I'll make some more mushroom soup."

Shiko: "Only if I can have some chicken with it."

Forta: "Alright, I'll get cooking."

[Forta leaves and heads towards the structure and starts to cook]

Scene 4:

[Aina, Forta, Steve and Shiko are sitting on Shiko's porch eating]

Forta: "How's my food?"

Shiko: "It's uh… great!"

Aina: "Yes Forta, you really did a nice uhm job"

[Everyone is lying the food is horrible but they are all so hungry they eat it anyways]

Steve: "Tasty."

Aina: "Nevin sure is having a nice time with Odayaka. I'll give him his dinner later."

Forta: "It's nice to know I can count on him as a baby sitter."

Steve: "He sure is a nice kid."

[silence]

Aina: "Steve and Shiko, tomorrow I need you to pick up some ink sacs from squids and feathers from the chickens. I want to start keeping a diary."

[Steve chuckles a little]

Shiko: "Of course honey."

Forta: [To steve quietly] "Honey?"

[Aina starts to blush and gives Shiko a dirty look]

Shiko: "Hehe"

Steve: "We will see what we can do."  
Forta: "What are squids?"

Steve: "They are these slimey blue creatures with tentacles that live in the water. Aina showed me some the other day."

Forta: "Oh."

Shiko: "It's starting to get dark."

Aina: "I think I'll stay up a bit longer."

Forta: "I'm heading to bed, Steve are you coming?"

Steve: "Yeah. Goodnight guys."

[Steve and Forta get up and head to their house]

Aina: "Goodnight."

Shiko: "Night."

[There is a pause once Steve and Forta are inside. Shiko sits next to Aina on the edge of the porch.]

Shiko: "You sleeping with me tonight?"

[Aina looks at Shiko, her eyes have bags and she seems tired]

Aina: "I'm not sure."

Shiko: "I think you should."

Aina: "Why?"

Shiko: "Because then I know you will sleep."

Aina: "I sleep."

Shiko: "Bullshit. I don't know what you are doing, but you aren't sleeping."

[Aina is silent and looks at her hands.]

[Shiko puts an arm around her]

Shiko: "It's ok hon. Whatever is happening, it's fine."

Aina: "Yeah I'm fine."

Shiko: "Let's get to bed."

[Shiko and Aina go to bed]

End episode


	6. IME1-Zombies

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is an intermission episode. An intermission episode does not really have to do anything with the main story, are usually shorter and are written by my co-writer Argy-bo! I take no credit for this one. This one features Odyaka and Nevin. Next week we will return to the main story. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think. I will also be working on a drawing of all/most of the main characters which I will post next week or sooner. **_

Nevin and Odayaka

[Nevin is playing around the campsite, running around collecting flowers or whatever he can find.]

Forta: "Nevin? Could you help me really quickly?"

[Nevin runs over to Forta and smiles]

Nevin: "What can I do?"

Forta: "I have to go help Steve with something so I need someone to take care of our new friend, Odayaka."

Nevin: "Odayaka?"

[Odayaka peeks her head out from behind Forta and looks at Nevin]

Odayaka: "Oink."

Forta: "There she is, would you mind looking after her today?"

Nevin: "I would love to!"

[Nevin runs over to and practically tackles Odayaka.]

Odayaka: "OINK"

[Nevin scurries off to Aina's house, holding on to Oda who is squealing with fear.]

Nevin: "Aina!"

[There is no sign of her.]

[Nevin turns to Odayaka]

Nevin: "Stay here."

[The sun is up and light is pouring into Shiko's room. Boris's barking can be heard.]

Nevin: "Aina! Aina!"

[Nevin runs in as Aina is waking up and Shiko attempts to go back to sleep.]

Aina: "Sssshhhh Nevin! Shiko is still sick. C'mon we will go get breakfast."

[Aina grabs Nevin's hand and starts walking outside. They make it to the porch and sit down. The sun is just coming up.]

Aina: "What is it Nevin?"

Nevin: "Forta is letting me help take care of her piggy Odayaka."

Aina: "Oh, how nice dear."

Nevin: "We're gonna give her a bath and make her a little helmet and play with her and feed her and do all sortsa stuff!"

Aina: "Hehe, how fun! Have you heard from Kreten about anything?"

Nevin: "I asked him about stuff but he said that today he didn't know of any places to get food!"

Aina: "Oh I uh…thank you Nevin."

Nevin: "No problem!"

Aina: "Go play with Boris ok? He seems awfully lonely."

Nevin: "OK!"

[Nevin gets up and runs toward Boris.]

Nevin: "Hey Boris would you like to help me take care of Odayaka?"

[Boris, who is half asleep, peeks with one eye at Nevin, blows through his nose and returns to sleep.]

Nevin: "Fine, I can do it alone!"

Scene 2.

Nevin: "ODAYAKA WHERE DID YOU GO"

[Nevin is now in Aina's house searching for the pig.]

Nevin: "Oh no no no no. Forta's going to be mad and she's gonna yell at me!"

[A soft oink is heard outside. Nevin's head snaps up and towards the door.]

Nevin: "Oda?"

[Nevin runs outside and is greeted by the pig eating some of the carrots growing near by.]

Nevin: "There you are! I told you to stay inside!"

[Odayaka ignores nevin and continues munching, a dreamland look on her face.]

Nevin: "Well don't eat all of it!"

[Nevin scoops up Oda and she begins squirming until she is dropped.]

Odayaka: "Oink~"

[Odayaka returns to eating happily]

Nevin: "How am I going to manage this?"

[Nevin lights up and runs inside]

Nevin: "I'll just put these together and… perfect!"

[Nevin runs outside with his hands behind his back. He sneaks up to Odayaka, who is still eating carrots.]

Nevin: "Gotcha!"

[Nevin pulls out a carrot on a stick]

Nevin: "Now you have to follow the carrot and listen to m-"

Odayaka: "(òwó) Oink."

Nevin: "Oda?"

[Odayaka tackles down Nevin and begins eating the carrot.]

Nevin: "Odayaka no! Off!"

[Odayaka jumps off Nevin and runs into the house]

Nevin: [Dusting himself off] "Honestly, you're way too much."

[Nevin walks in to Aina's house to see Oda curled up, asleep]

Nevin: "What're you sleeping for? It's not even nighttime!"

[Nevin picks up Odayaka, who remains asleep.]

Scene 3:

EXT. LAKE NEAR THE HOUSE.

[Odayaka is dropped into a tub of water]

Odayaka: "SQUEE"

Nevin: "Is it too cold? Sorry but I'm not allowed to use the flint and steel."

[Nevin produces a sponge and begins to scrub Odayaka]

Nevin: "There was so much dirt on you the water's getting brown! You're a dirty piggy."

[Odayaka seems to be more relaxed now]

Nevin: "Here, I'll change it out."

[Nevin dumps the water into the lake and scoops up another pail, upon turning around, Odayaka has gone missing. Again.]

Nevin: "Honestly, this is just annoying. Oda, where are you now?

[Faint squealing is heard]

Nevin: "Oda? Where's that coming from?"

[Nevin looks around to see a baby pig sized hole close to where Oda was taking her bath]

Nevin: "...She didn't."

[Nevin peers down the hole to see Odayaka surrounded by zombies, advancing slowly]

Nevin: "SHE DID."

[Nevin rushes to Kreten's house]

Nevin: "KRETEN I NEED A SWORD FAST"

Kreten: [Mumbling] "You're too young for hunting, Nevin"

Nevin: "IT'S NOT FOR ME IT'S FOR UH, STEVE"

[Kreten tosses a stone sword out of the window]

Kreten: "Fine fine, just leave me alone."

[Nevin goes around snagging the following items.]

Rope

A bucket

A fishing rod

4 Torches

Nevin: "I'll return these after I get Oda!"

End scene 3

Scene 4

EXT. NEAR LAKE

[Nevin returns to the hole. The zombies are almost at reaching distance for Odayaka]

Nevin: "Stop right there!"  
[Nevin sticks the hooked end of the fishing rod in a wall down the hole, ties the other end to the ground with the rope, and keeps it steady with the bucket, now filled with water. Creating a makeshift zipline.]

Nevin: "I'll save you Oda!"

[Nevin slides down the hole using the word to zip down, once there he stabs a zombie]

{Zombie 3}

[Nevin slashes wildly and takes 3 of them down, with 2 more approaching]

Nevin: "Are you alright?"

Odayaka: (Happy pig noises)

Nevin: "That's good, I'll get these guys and then we can go!"

[Nevin draws his sword and faces the zombies]

Nevin: "Alright then you two- wait three?"

[2 more zombies have spawned totaling 5 zombies]

Nevin: "That's not right! Kreten said they only show up one at time. You guys are cheating!"

[Nevin peeks behind the now seven zombies and sees a monster spawner]

Nevin: "So that's it then?"

[Nevin slashes through two zombies and places a torch on top of the spawner]

Nevin: "That should do it! You guys can't have anymore backup!"

[3 more zombies spawn, there are 8 zombies inching towards Nevin.]

Nevin: "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE"

[Nevin starts slashing only to have more spawn, Zombie count 9]

Nevin: "ODA! HELP!"

Odayaka: "Oink!"

[Odayaka tackles a zombie and proceeds to take it down, the zombies are attracted to Oda and Nevin places the remaining torches]

Nevin: "Does that help?"

[No more zombies spawn"

Nevin: "Perfect!"

[Nevin stabs one zombie through the head and swiftly pulls the sword out]

Nevin: "Who's next?"

[Between Odayaka and Nevin the remaining 7 zombies are taken care of by using their slowness against them]

Nevin: [Tired] "Are they gone yet?"

Odayaka: "oink."

[Nevin sighs deeply and holds Odayaka]

Nevin: "We should get going- wait what's that?"

[Nevin notices a chest in the hole, he goes over and opens it slowly]

Nevin: "Oda! There's bread here! Carrots, a saddle… weird red powder and some blue stuff."

[Nevin places all this in his inventory and yawns]

Nevin: "It's been a long day, lets go home."

Odayak: "Oink oink."

[Nevin releases the hook from the floor and pulls the fishing rod down, spilling the water to create a water elevator]

Nevin: "Stick your head out if you need to breathe, okay?"

Odayaka: "Oink."

[Nevin swims upwards, grabs the bucket of water and rope, he returns home carrying Odayaka]

End scene 4

Scene 5

INT. AINAS HOUSE

[Nevin has prepared a small bed for Odayaka]

Odayaka: "Oink~."

[She quickly snuggles up and begins to sleep]

Nevin: "Yeah, it's been a long day hasn't it?"

[Nevin grabs a blanket and covers Odayaka]

Nevin: "We can have even more fun (Yawn) tomorrow"

[Nevin goes into his own bed]

Nevin: "Goodnight, Oda"

Odayaka: "Oink."

END


	7. S1E6-Wheat

_**a/n: Hey guys, I was thinking of doing portraits of different characters and all will be done at some point, but which do you want to see first? Let me know in the reviews or message me.**_

Scene 1:

[The sun is rising. Forta is awake and inside Steve and her's house. She is looking out the window as Odayaka is oinking at her heels.]

Oda: "Oink! Oink!"

Forta: "Sssshh, Oda. Steve is sleeping."

Oda: "...oink."

[Forta giggles and looks out the window some more. She looks at Kreten's house, then Aina's across the structure in the center and then finally laying her eyes on the exit.]

Oda: "OINK OINK!"

Forta: "Alright, alright! I'll let you out."

[Forta opens the door and lets Oda out. Forta follows Oda and sits out on the porch. The sun is coming up and no one else is up yet. Forta picks up a yellow flower and twirls it around.]

Nevin: "Forta!"

[Nevin is suddenly standing in front of Forta.]

Forta: "Oh, Nevin. I didn't see you there."

Nevin: "Do you think you could teach me to use a bow?"

[Forta scratches her head and looks at the small boy]

Forta: "Why?"

Nevin: "Shiko says I have to learn to fight and you are so cool with your bow."

[Forta smiles and stands up]

Forta: "Well then, today we will go out and practice!"

Nevin: "Yay!"

[Aina's house door opens and Aina comes outside after Nevin]

Aina: "Nevin! You can't leave the house in the morning without telling me!"

Nevin: "I'm sorry.."

[Nevin pouts.]

Forta: "It's ok Aina, he was just coming to ask me to train him to use a bow."

[Aina makes a skeptical face and looks down at Nevin]

Aina: "Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

Forta: "It'll be fine, I'll be watching him."

Aina: "Nevin, do you promise to be suuuuper careful?"

Nevin: "I promise."

Aina: "Alright, you guys have fun. But you can't leave without having your breakfast."

[Nevin sits down next to Forta as Aina goes to make breakfast.]

Nevin: "I need a bow!"

Forta: "That's right! Aina, can you get Nevin a bow?!"

[Aina's head pops up from behind a stove and gives her the thumbs up. Forta smiles at Nevin.]

Nevin: "What are we gonna shoot?"

Forta: "Maybe some pigs! We can go hunting. Would you like that?"

Nevin: "Yeah!"

[The door behind them opens up and Steve comes out, blurry eyed and tired looking]

Nevin: "Morning sleep-head!"

Steve: "Morning."

Forta: "I'm going out to teach Nevin to use a bow today."

Steve: "Oh, fun! Shiko and I are going to get chickens and squid sacs."

Forta: [giggles] "Sacs…"

Steve: "Child."

[Aina comes back with eggs and bread for everyone.]

Aina: "Breakfast time!"

[Everyone sits down and takes food and starts to eat]

Forta: "Thank you Aina."

Aina: "No problem, but we are starting to run low on eggs."

[Shiko comes out of his house, looks around and goes over to everyone]

Shiko: "Morning folks. Ready for a day of hunting ferocious chicken and squid?"

Steve: "Ready as ever."

[Aina hand Shiko his breakfast as he sits down and starts to eat.]

Aina: "Forta is going to teach Nevin how to use a bow today."

Shiko: "Cool! Then you can join me in hunting one day buddy."

[Shiko is turned to Nevin who smiles at Shiko really big]

Forta: "He'll be great at it if he keeps up practice."

[Nevin nods his head as he eats more bread]

Steve: "Which way are we heading first? The river for the squid or towards the north for the chicken?"

Shiko: "Probably the squid since they are closer, and easier to see when it's lighter out."

Forta: "You two should head out if you want to be back before dark."

Scene 2:

[Cuts immediately to Forta directing Nevin holding a bow. They are standing on a hill at the top. Nevin is aiming at an unsuspecting pig.]

Forta: "Now, if you pull the bow all the way back, aim very carefully and a little to the left, the pig should go down in one hit."

[Nevin does as she says and hits the pig, it falls to it's death with a squeal. Forta winces and looks down at Nevin, who is smiling and running to pick up the food. Forta sighs, but smiles at Nevin.]

Forta: "Great job!"

Nevin: "I killed it!"

[Forta's smile fades a little]

Forta: "Yeah you did...Nevin, there's a rule about your bow."

Nevin: "What?"

[Forta goes down on her knees so they are eye to eye]

Forta: "Never point it at or shoot a human, Boris or Oda. Unless they are attacking you, got it?"

Nevin: "Yes Forta."

Forta: "It's not a toy. You use it to hunt and protect yourself ok?"

Nevin: "Yeeessss Forrrrttaaaa."

[Forta giggles and stands up. She starts to walk in a random direction]

Forta: "Let's go find something a little more challenging shall we?"

[Nevin follows skipping along]

Scene 3:

[Steve and Shiko are in a meadow, killing chickens and picking up eggs and feathers]

Steve: "Hey Shiko?"

Shiko: "Yeah?"

Steve: "You and Aina… is that a thing or…?"

[Shiko laughs nervously]

Shiko: "Yeah I guess. We never really called it anything."

Steve: "You two like… kissed?"

[Shiko laughs again]

Shiko: "Yeah, you sound like a middle school nerd. Why so nervous about it?"

Steve: "I-uh nothing."

Shiko: "I what? It's not nothing."

Steve: "I'd rather not say."

Shiko: "Doesn't matter, tell me."

Steve: "UUUUUGGGGHHHH, fine but you shut the fuck up about it."

Shiko: "Yes, sir."

Steve: "I kinda, I dunno… I like Forta."

Shiko: "Dude, that's the most obvious thing ever."

Steve: "What?! No it's not! Shut up."

Shiko: "It's also pretty obvious she doesn't see it at all."

Steve: "Oh… good."

Shiko: "It's alright. But why? No offense, but she's got a temper."

Steve: "Yeah, but it doesn't bother me."

Shiko: "She almost killed Kreten."

Steve: "Yeah… she's almost killed me a few times too."

Shiko: "What? Why?"

Steve: "Stupid stuff. I made her name and she doesn't seem to really like it. She's got a temper, you know."

Shiko: "I guess. My advice would be to just kiss her."

Steve: "What if she just kicks me or something?"

Shiko: "Well, then that's a no…"

Steve: "I don't think that's a good idea."

[Shiko picks up an egg and stares at Steve.]

Shiko: "Don't be a little bitch."

Steve: "Shut up."

[Steve rolls his eyes as he kills a chicken and picks up the meat]

Shiko: "You should do it. I'll back you up if she goes crazy on you."

Steve: "What if she doesn't like me?"

Shiko: "I don't know… Aina is the only girl I've ever known before Forta."

Steve: "How did you get her?"

Shiko: "I just kissed her. Grow a pair and do it."

[Steve shakes his head and picks up an egg]

Steve: "It's not that simple."

Shiko: "It seems to be."

Steve: "Girls are delicate, and so are their feelings. Like this egg."

[Steve holds up an egg to Shiko]

Steve: "One wrong move and they are crushed."

Shiko: "You're full of shit."

[Shiko laughs]

Shiko: "C'mon, there's another group of chickens this way."

[Shiko hurries off towards a hill. Steve runs after him.]

Steve: "I'm not full of shit!"

Scene 4:

[Forta and Nevin are heading back to camp. They are walking along the beach where Aina had taken Forta before.]

Nevin: "What's that?"

[Nevin points at the green spec in the distance.]

Forta: "Uh, that? It's a squid."

Nevin: "It must be a big squid."

Forta: "Yeah..."

[Forta stares at it as they continue to walk. She knows it is not a squid, but she is unsure of what it is.]

Nevin: "You think I can shoot it with a bow?"

Forta: "I don't think so, it's too far away."

[Nevin nods and is quiet as they continue to walk. Forta is silent as well, trying to figure out what Aina wanted her to know]

Scene 5:

[Aina has a wooden hoe in her hand and is standing over the farm. Odayaka come towards the farm and sniffs some carrots.]

Aina: "Oda! No."

Oda: "Oink?"

Aina: "No!"

[Oda starts nibbling at the carrots.]

Aina: "Odayaka!"

[Aina picks up Oda and puts her inside her house. She comes back out. Boris is now digging up the farm and eating the food.]

Aina: "BORIS! No!"

[Aina grabs him by the collar and brings him to Shiko's house and puts him in there. Aina comes back out and realizes she has to replant everything.]

Aina: "Aw...fiddlesticks…"

[Suddenly Kreten is behind her and taps her shoulder. Aina freaks out and turns around]

Aina: "Ah! Kreten! Oh I uhm… I was just farming."

Kreten: "I can see that. When did we get a baby pig?"

Aina: "Forta found her. She's very cute."

Kreten: "You gonna eat her?"

Aina: "Uh, no sir."

Kreten: "Hmm… well you have been behaving lately…"

Aina: "Yes sir."

Kreten: "Barely any signs of the new guys figuring it out. Although they do seem to fear me since the little spider incident. That Steve boy seems to have a tight leash around his girl."

Aina: "She isn't his girl…sir."

Kreten: "Right, right, just like your not Shiko's girl."

[Kreten starts circling Aina]

Aina: "Did yo-"

Kreten: "Are you going to suggest that I made Shiko sick so that he couldn't hunt and that you all would have a shortage of food? Never."

[Aina nods, becoming scared and looks down at her hands]

Kreten: "Hm. Now I want you to get rid of all that food, and give it to me. Now. I want the seeds too."

Aina: "But, Kreten I-"

Kreten: "Shut up. You and I both know it's only a matter of time before all of you are dead and I get a new batch of victims."

Aina: "I-I what do I say to them?"

Kreten: "Boris ate them all."

Aina: "Uhm…ok."

[Aina starts to farm the remaining food, picks up the seeds and gives them to Kreten.]

Kreten: "Thank you. Your little friends would appreciate it when they know the alternative. Oh, but they may not be around that long."

[Kreten walks back to his house. Aina looks at the empty garden as the irrigational water just sits there, but nothing grows. She starts to cry, putting her hands to her face and collapsing to her knees. She is exhausted and now does not know how she will feed everyone.]

Scene 6:

[Forta and Nevin enter the camp, seeing Aina crying on the ground. Forta hesitates and sees the food is gone from the farm. The farm is in front and to the right of the structure.]

Forta: "Nevin go to Aina's house."

Nevin: "Bu-"

Forta: "Now."

[Nevin frowns and goes inside Aina's house.]

Forta: "Aina, what happened?"

Aina: "Boris ate it all. I walked away for a second."

Forta: "It's ok Aina. We can eat meat for a little while, and we still have a little bread to spare."

Aina: "I'm so sorry."

Forta: "It's not your fault."

[Forta extends a hand to Aina, Aina takes it and gets up. She is covered in dirt and mud.]

Forta: "Hey, it's alright. We'll be fine."

Aina: "Yeah I guess. Now Nevin can hunt with us."

[Forta is silent and then nods, choking a little]

Forta: "Yeah...yeah."

[Forta hugs Aina just as Shiko and Steve come back. They open up the door and see the girls hugging. Steve and Shiko look at each other questioningly, then turn back to the girls]

Steve: "Uhm, hey. We brought back chicken, feathers and ink!"

[The girls stop hugging and turn to the boys, Aina still has tears in her eyes]

Shiko: "Aina! Are you ok?"

[Aina nods her head]

Forta: "Boris ate the garden when Aina left it for a second."

Shiko: "Aina, it's ok. We'll be fine for a while without it."

[Aina looks down at her hands and doesn't respond. Steve takes out some feathers and ink and hands it to Aina]

Steve: "There. For your diary."

Aina: [faintly] "Thank you."

[Aina suddenly left them and went to her house, saying nothing more]

Steve: "What the hell was that?"

Shiko: "She takes a lot of responsibility for us. Messing up this bad must make her feel like she failed us.

Forta: "It was a simple mistake, and it's not that big of a deal anyways."

[Steve shakes his head and sighs]

Scene 7:

[It is dark now. Forta and Steve are sleeping in their separate beds. Creaking is heard as Aina tip toes into their room and wakes up Forta. She shakes her until Forta sits up suddenly.]

Forta: "AI-"

[Aina puts her hand over Forta's mouth and puts a finger to her mouth like she did the other week on the beach. Forta nods and Aina takes her hand off her mouth and her finger off her mouth and turns to Steve. She does the same to wake him up. Steve says nothing as the girls make the symbol for him to be quiet. Aina hands the two iron armor. Aina gives Forta a bow and 20 arrows and Steve an iron sword. Aina beckons them to follow her with a wave of her hand. They follow her out of their house, out the camp and back towards the beach…

When they make it to the beach Aina points in the direction of the green spec, but now it seems to be lit up. Forta squints and makes out the lights out on the water. Steve's eyes widen with amazement.]

Steve: "W-"

[Forta puts her hand on his mouth and shakes her head. She does not know why they needed to be quiet, but Aina made it seem important. Aina smiles at them and then takes out a crafting table. She starts laying out sticks, wood, blocks and panels. Every time it didn't change into something else she frowned and shook her head. Forta and Steve watched in awe, trying to figure out what Aina was trying to communicate. Forta looks at the shaped Aina tries to make and then towards the lit up spec in the distance. Steve stares at the spec and thinks. This goes on for a while until Aina gives up and stares at them with a desperate look. She points to the spec, hoping they will understand. Forta looks back at the spec and then to Aina. Steve is still concentrating on the spec. The sun is starting to rise, and they are all visibly tired. Aina shakes her head. She picks up her supplies and her crafting table. She starts to walk back to camp, and wordlessly Forta and Steve follow.]

End episode


	8. S1E7-Rain

_**A/N: Working on drawings for all the characters in their new outfits. I'll post links next week!**_

Scene 1:

[Kreten is standing outside. He is holding a diamond sword. Boris is barking at him. It is the morning when Aina opens the door and walks out to talk to him. Forta can see this as she had too woken up but she was hiding behind the door to her house, watching through a crack.]

Kreten: "Good morning Aina."

Aina: "Morning Kreten. What are you doing…out of your house?"

Kreten: "Because I have a very special task for you today. You and only you."

Aina: "Yes sir?"

Kreten: "Gather roses. Just roses. Out in the west, past the river. Over some hills, there is a meadow. Get roses."

Aina: "Yes sir."

Kreten: "The rest of you have to stay here."

Aina: "What? Why?"

[The sky was cloudy and soon rain drops started falling, and quite suddenly it was pooring. Kreten smiles at Aina.]

Kreten: "That's why. You look nice in a wet shirt."

[Aina balls up her fists and scowls at Kreten. Kreten laughs]

Aina: "Pervert."

Kreten: "Thank you. Now get a move on."

[Kreten walks past Aina and back to his house. Then Forta closes the door, losing her view of the scene. Forta sighs and thinks about what she just saw. Did Kreten make it rain…? Forta shakes the idea out of her head and sits down on one of the wooden benches. Odayaka is sleeping next to her. There is a knock on the door.]

Forta: "Come in."

[Aina opens the door, she is soaking wet and shivering. No one had any other clothes than the ones they had when they came their. Her's was a grey v neck and some blue jeans. They were now dripping wet.]

Aina: "It's too rainy outside today. Can't have you guys getting sick. I'm bringing Nevin to Shiko's place. You guys can go over there if you like."

Forta: "Thank you. I saw what Kreten did to you just now. I'm sorry."

[Aina is quiet and her face is white. She shakes her head and does the similar symbol of one finger to her mouth. Forta slowly nods.]

Aina: "Well, get on over there is you like, I'm off to get roses for Kreten."

[Aina closes the door and her footsteps down the porch are heard. Forta turns her head towards the bedroom door.]

Forta: "STEVE WAKE UP!"

Scene 2:

[Forta and Steve run in the rain into Shiko's house holding Odayaka. Once inside they see that Nevin is sitting in the one seat facing the window in the tiny front area that only held the chair, and then a crafting table and chest on the other wall. Behind the chair was a wall with a door to Shiko's bedroom which was empty besides the double wide bed that took up so much room between the back wall of the house and the wall dividing the front area and the bedroom, that one had to enter the bed from the foot. Forta could now see all of this just by entering the door and seeing the bedroom through the open door. On the bed Shiko was sitting down, petting Boris who seemed saddened by the rain and lack of garden to munch on. Nevin was staring out the window as the two walked in with Oda.]

Nevin: "It's raining really hard out!"

Forta: "Yeah, don't go outside today or you'll get a cold."

Nevin: "I won't get a cold! I could beat up a cold any day."

Shiko: "Hey guys come in!"

[Shiko had gotten up from the bed and was now standing in the doorway. His usual red long johns shirt and faded blue jeans were damp with rain. Soon Forta noticed everyone's clothes were quite wet. Especially her's which clung to her body and showed off parts she was unhappy with. Both Shiko and Steve seemed to notice as Forta looked herself up and down. Shiko covered his smile as not to make her feel uncomfortable and Steve let out a small giggle. Forta scowled at Steve.]

Forta: "Shut up."

[Steve gave Shiko a look that Forta did not notice as she played around with her clothes to make her body less seen.]

Shiko: "It's ok. Aina promised to make us all some more clothes tomorrow."

[Forta just nods and crosses her arms angrily.]

Steve: "If it makes you feel better, it makes you look uh…nice."

Forta: "What?"

[Steve looked down at Forta who was practically fuming by now. She was soaking wet and her usually uncontrollable brown hair was now straight and damp. Steve searches for the words.]

Steve: "I mean uh, you look kinda, cute."

[Forta is caught off guard and backs down.]

Forta: "Uhm…thanks." [Forta blushes.]

[Shiko gives Steve a look, holding back a laugh.]

Shiko: "Well, help yourself to some bread if you get hungry, but only if you get reeeaaalllyyy hungry. We gotta use it sparingly."

Steve: "Ok, thanks. What are we gonna do all day?"

Shiko: "Well uhm I gu-"

Nevin: "LET'S PLAY ZOMBIE ZOMBIE CREEPER! KRETEN TAUGHT ME IT!"

Shiko: "I guess we are playing zombie, zombie, creeper…"

Scene 3:

[Aina is walking in a plains biome, it's pouring rain and she is holding an iron sword. She is picking up roses along the way. Soon she notices someone laying in the meadow. It's a little girl. Aina runs toward the lump of girl. She comes up to her.]

Girl: [Moaning in pain]

Aina: "Are you ok?!"

Girl: [More moaning]

[Aina looks around to see if there was someone with her. Aina picks up the girl and lets her ride piggy back. The girl just moans.]

Girl: [faintly] "Who are you?"

Aina: "My name is Aina, and I will take care of you."

Girl: "I don't ne-"

[The girl's eyes close and Aina can hear her faint breathing as she starts to make her way back to camp.]

Scene 4:

[Forta, Shiko and Steve are all sitting on the floor of Shiko's bedroom. Nevin is walking around them, tapping on each of their heads.]

Nevin: "zombie [tap] zombie [tap] zombie [tap] zombie [tap] … CREEPER!"

[Steve jumps up and starts to chase Nevin around the circle, but he trips over Shiko and falls on top of him.]

Shiko: "Get off of me!"

[Forta and Nevin laugh at them. Steve turns visibly red. Suddenly the front door swings open and Aina barges in, still carrying the little girl.]

Aina: "GU-!"

[Aina sees the sight of Steve on top of Shiko with Forta and Nevin watching, pauses and shakes her head.]

Aina: "I don't want to know. I found this girl in the meadow, help me."

[Steve gets up, followed by Shiko who help her get the girl on Shiko's bed. The girl's eyes are still closed. Now AIna can notice that she has a small cut under her left ear. Her hair is a light brown almost dirty blond that ends at her jaw.]

Aina: "She needs something to cover that cut. Forta, go get some leather and cloth."

[Forta nods and runs out of the house]

Nevin: "Who is she?"

Aina: "Honey, go get some water ok?"

[Nevin runs out of the house to get water.]

[Aina inspects the girl, who moans and her eyes slightly open and close from time to time. Her face has a slight green complexion.]

Aina: "Shiko, do we have any milk?"

Shiko: "Milk? No, not since I insisted on you making Nevin drink water instead."

Aina: "You need to go get some, now!"

[Shiko is shooken up by her demands and runs out of the house as Forta comes back with cloth and leather. She hands it to Aina.]

Forta: "Is she going to be ok?"

Aina: "As long as Shiko is quick with the milk, she will be fine in a couple days."

Forta: "Anything else I can get?"

Aina: "She needs a bed. I need you to craft a bed."

Forta: "Ok."

Steve: "How about me?"

Aina: "Go get me some food."

[Forta is outside, shielded form the rain by the structure as she stands over a crafting table, playing with wool and wooden planks. She reforms it, hoping for it to change. But it does not. She sighs, realizing how little she knew about crafting. She finally gives up and throws the materials down, the wool lands on top of the wooden planys and the bed is created.]

Forta: "Oh."

[Forta runs back to the house where Aina is tipping a glass bottle full of water into the girl's mouth. Steve stands next to her holding a loaf of bread and Nevin stares at the girl.]

Nevin: "Is she dead?"

Steve: "No! Nevin, she's fine. She's just a little sick."

[Nevin steps back, saddened by Steve barking at him.]

Forta: "I have the bed."

Aina: "Put it in my house."

Forta: "Are you sure? Our house is big-"

Aina: "Just do it."

[Aina continues to take care of the girl. Checking her pulse, monitoring her breathing and periodically feeding her water. Forta leaves the house.]

Steve: "You didn't have to snap at her."

Aina: "I'm sorry…"

Steve: "I care ab-"

Aina: "I know."

[Steve is puzzled by her cutting him off. But before he could say anything, Steve comes back, dripping wet. He hands Aina a bucket full of milk.]

Aina: "Thank you."

[Aina starts to give the girl the milk as Forta comes back. They all watch as the girl is fed the milk, drinking every last drop.]

Aina: "Shiko, you are going to have to sleep in my house for tonight."

[Shiko picks up Nevin.]

Shiko: "Alright, looks like you'll be with me tonight."

Steve: "What about our wet clothes? We sleep in these and we could all get sick."

Aina: "Tomorrow I'm making everyone new clothes out of leather and dyed cloth made out of spider webs. But tonight you may have to sleep…uh-"

Forta: "Nude?!"

Aina: "Well...yeah"

Shiko: "Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?"

Aina: "Well, I can't have you all getting sick can I?"

[Shiko frowns. He then looks over at Steve.]

Steve: "Uh- b-but uhm-"

Aina: "No buts."

Shiko: "Actually quite a lot of butts."

[Aina rolls her eyes.]

Aina: "I promise I will have all your clothes delivered to you as your wake up call tomorrow. Now go, it's getting late."

[Aina sits on the bed next to the girl, checking her temperature. Everyone reluctantly leaves the house and goes to their houses.]

Episode

[Inside Forta and Steve's house. It is awkward and silent. Forta is standing by the door and Steve is sitting on a wooden bench. Oda is sitting next to him.]

Steve: "So uhm…"

Forta: "Waiting for me to get ready for bed?"

Steve: "WHAT? NO! I mean yeah but I don't want to -I mean! I'm sure it's nice but I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything hehehe."

[Steve looks worried and starts to blush. Forta rolls her eyes.]

Forta: "I'd rather you see me naked then I get sick."

Steve: "Well yeah..."

[Forta looks at the ground for a second then at Steve.]

Steve: "I won't look."

[Steve stands up and turns around so his back is to Forta. Forta turns so her back is to him and they both start to get undressed. Without Forta noticing Steve turns his head and takes a peak.]


	9. S1E8-Food

_**A/N: Here are the links to my drawings! So far only Aina and Forta are up **_

art/Forta-New-Outfit-432187847

art/Aina-New-outfit-432187516

[It is now morning. Forta and Steve are sleeping, both under the covers. Forta had pulled her blanket all the way up to her neck.]

Aina: "MORNING!"

[Aina is standing inbetween the two beds, holding two sets of clothes. The two open their eyes and Steve site up, scratching his head and rubbing his eyes.]

Steve: "Oh, morning Aina.]

Aina: "Good morning!"

[Aina's eyes are bloodshot, and has very visible bags.]

Forta: "Aina, did you sleep last night?"

Aina: "Well...for a little bit. But I made everyone new clothes! These should do better if it rains."

[Aina hands Steve his clothes and puts Fortas clothes on her bed. Forta and Steve now realize that Aina is wearing new clothes as well. Her shirt is long sleeved with grey sleeves and a black top. There is a leather triangle on her chest from the top of the shirt. Her brown pants are high waisted and she has on leather boots.]

Aina: "The leather boots are in the other room. Get dressed and come for breakfast."

[Aina turns around and leaves.]

Scene 2:

[Forta emerges from Steve's house. Her outfit made of red cloth and leather. Her sleeves are red and the rest of the shirt is made of leather with a large red stripe down the middle. THe shirt is a bit too low cut and she frowns as she looks her outfit over. She is wearing shorts that are red with leather around the bottom. Her boots are also made of leather but goes all the way up to her knees. She dislikes how much skin it shows but she just sighs and walks over to Shiko's porch where Aina is feeding Nevin and the little girl.]

Aina: "Oh, Forta, this is Kiken'na."

[The little girl waves at Forta]

Kiki: "You can call me Kiki! What's your name?"

Forta: "My name is Forta. What a pretty name you have."

Kiki: "Thank you, Paru named me!"

Forta: "Paru..?"

Kiki: "He's the man I was with. He took care of me! I woke up one day and I was here, but not here. I was in a tree not far from here! He found me and took care of me for a long time! But one day he went to kill piggies and never came back. I went out looking for them and got caught in the rain. Aina found me and made me not sick!"

Forta: "Oh… I uh…"

[Forta looks at Aina who shrugs sadly.]

Kiki: "I like it her though! I never met another kid like me!"

[Kiki pokes Nevin]

Nevin: "HEY! Doody head!"

Aina: "Guys, eat your breakfast."

[Nevin bites into his chicken.]

[Forta notes their outfits. Kiki's ruined white dress that she wore before was gone and was now wearing a simple purple dress with a leather collar, leather waist band and leather leggings. Nevin's once striped green and blue shirt is now a simple blue shirt, with leather collar. His sleeves are leather and his pants are also leather with a blue waist band. His pants at the bottom are also leather.]

Forta: "You did a great job with the outfits Aina."

Aina: "Thank you. A lot of sheep are naked and spiders are dead but it's worth it. This can protect us."

Forta: "Did you make one for Kreten?"

[Aina shakes her head and her smile drops a little. Then Steve comes up behind her shortly followed by Shiko opening his door.]

Steve: "Morning."

Shiko: "Morning."

[Shiko raises his eyebrows at Steve and Steve does the same to him. Shiko's new outfit is mostly made of leather except for his long sleeves that are green except at the cuffs. Steve's outfit is more colorful. His square-ish color is made of leather, as well as his waist-band, long sleeved undershirt and two circles at his knees. The rest of the short sleeved overshirt is cyan and his pants are a peculiar shade of blue, almost indigo.]

Forta: "What odd colors for Steve's outfit."

[Forta says this looking Steve up and down. Aina shrugs.]

Aina: "I thought they would suit him. Anyways, come now sit."

[They all follow Aina's orders and sit on the porch. Aina hands them all one piece of cooked chicken. She looks worried and scared as she sits back down and does not eat.]

Shiko: "Sweetie… aren't you hungry?"

Aina: "No, I'm fine."

Steve: "But, it's breakfast you need to eat something."

[Aina looks at Kiki and Nevin.]

Aina: "Go play with Boris you two."

Kiki: "Yay!"

[They both get up, running in the direction of Boris who is sitting by the empty farm area.]

Aina: "We have no more food left."

[There is a silence.]

Steve: "B-but we just went hunting!"

Aina: "I know… but before that we have had a long streak of hunts turning up nothing. We can't seem to find any wheat seeds either. I fear we may starve."

Forta: "We can't starve!"

Shiko: "Forta calm down."

Forta: "We keep hunting until the day we die! We keep fighting for our lives!"

Aina: "Yes...I know. Today we hunt. Every single one of us. Get anything you can eat, anything."

Steve: "Who will watch the kids?"

Aina: "Steve, take Kiki. I will take Nevin."

Forta: "Why?"

Aina: "No offense Steve, we need to stay out of the way of intense danger, we don't really defend ourselves well. It's best the kids stay with those in less danger."

Steve: "Oh…"

Forta: "Hehe."

Aina: "We split up. Forta and Steve, stay out as long as you can without putting yourselves in danger. Steve and I will be back as the sun sets. Let's go."

[Everyone gets up and walks toward the structure to get suited up. Montage of armoring and weapon ready-ing.]

Scene 3:

[Steve is walking along an edge of a forest and a meadow with Kiki.]

Kiki: "What are we hunting anyways?"

Steve: "Anything. You see a pig, cow, egg, chicken or anything, let me know."

Kiki: "Yes sir!"

[Kiki starts squinting and straining her eyes to see all around her. Steve looks around too.]

Steve: "Aha! Kiki this way!"

[Steve spotted a cow near the trees in the forest. He runs at it and hits it with his sword. It goes down in two blows.]

Kiki: "Wow!"

[Steve picks up the meat.]

Steve: "And that's how it's done."

Kiki: "Can I kill the next one?"

Steve: "Uh, sure I guess if you really want."

[The two continue to look around, they look far off as they make their way through the forest, finding nothing but sheep and trees.]

Kiki: "Why can't we eat the sheep?"

Steve: "When they die, only their wool remains."

Kiki: "Why?"

Steve: "I am unsure Kiki, you don't know much more than I do."

Kiki: "One day I just woke up here! I was in a tree! I don't know how I even came to be!"

Steve: "No one knows Kiki. When I was created I was in a hole made of sand. I had to dig my way up until I saw sun."

Kiki: "Oooh that sounds scary. Did you fight any monsters?"

Steve: "Many. I almost died because of an endermen."

Kiki: "Endermen?"

Steve: "The tall black monsters with the squinty eyes."

Kiki: "Oh those are scary! I almost had to kill a zombie but Paru found me. Paru was a big strong man who took care of me. Did you meet anyone?"

Steve: "Well first… there was this girl. Yowai… She was hiding in a house she made of dirt. She had nothing and was very afraid. I took care of her… at least I tried…"

Kiki: "What happened to her?"

[Steve is staring off into the distance as they continue to walk. Flashbacks are playing in his head of the explosion that killed Yowai.]

Steve: "Monster got her."

[Kiki is silent, now realizing it was a sore topic. They walk in silence for a while, focusing on finding food.]

Kiki: "Look!"

[Kiki points to a chicken about a yard away. She grabs Steve's sword out of his hand, snapping him out of his trance.]

Steve: "Kiki! Wait!"

[Kiki doesn't listen and runs at the chicken, using all her strength to pull the sword over her head. Once catching up to the chicken she swings the sword vertically, decapitating the chicken and gettings it's meat.]

Steve: "Kiki! Be more careful you could have hurt yourself."

Kiki: "But look Steve! I got us chicken!"

Steve: "That's… good."

[Kiki hands Steve the chicken and his sword.]

Steve: "Come on Kiki, Let's make our way back. We'll go a different way home."

[Steve and Kiki start walking in the direction they came.]

Scene 4:

[Forta is picking up mushrooms in a mushroom biome. She sees no cows or animals of any kind. She crouches down and picks up red and brown mushrooms, sick to her stomach of how hungry she is. She suddenly hears someone else's footsteps. She stands all the way up. whips around and readys her bow.]

Forta: "Who's there?"

[She sees no one and there is no response. Forta looks around, making careful steps and aiming her bow around.]

Forta: "Show yourself!"

[Again, no response. Forta looks at the setting sun and decides to make her way back. She starts walking back to a jungle behind her when a zombie comes out of nowhere.]

Forta: "Damn it!"

[Forta shoots him down with 3 arrows. But this time Forta stops and looks at the zombie. She picks up the meat he left and looks it over. It seems similar to the meat from a cow or pig, but a little more green. She keeps it. She continues on her way, killing and picking up the meat from every zombie she sees.]

Scene 5:

[Steve and Aina are sitting on Steve's porch, watching as Kiki and Nevin play tag with Boris and Oda.]

Aina: "You couldn't find much could you?"

Steve: "No, just 2 chickens and 2 cows."

Aina: "Me too. 2 pigs and 3 chickens. With this many people that couldn't feed us for even a day."

Steve: "And we can't find any seeds at all?"

Aina: "None at all."

Steve: "What do we do?"

Aina: "I-I don't know."

[There is silence, both are contemplating what death would be like. Soon Shiko opens the gate to the camp and walks over to them. He plops down next to Aina and sighs.]

Aina: "What did you find?"

Shiko: "Good news is I found 2 seeds, bad news is I didn't find any animals."

[Aina nods and looks down at the floor. She gets up and walks to her house.]

Aina: "Excuse me."

[Steve looks at Shiko.]

Steve: "Do you think Forta is ok?"

Shiko: "No, I know she is ok. She's the strongest person I know. Did you hear her this morning? She wouldn't accept death until it has her in it's cold grasp. If she is in trouble, she's hiding for the night. I'm honestly surprised you would even ask."

Steve: "I just… I failed to protect someone I love before."

Shiko: "Yeah you told me about Yowai. Honestly, Yowai needed protecting. Forta needs no one. She could go out into the world right now with that bow and arrow and find gold and diamonds to her heart's content. I think she stays here because she's protecting you."

Steve: "Protecting me?"

Shiko: "Yeah, even though you are strong and an ok fighter, you need protection. This is gonna come off like I'm a sissy but you need protection from your own problems. She left you now, the dark cloud of losing Yowai would come back. She knows that, I know that and you know that."

[Steve stares at Boris running towards Kiki as they play tag, thinking about it.]

Steve: "Y-you think I'm dependent on her to keep me sane?"

Shiko: "I wouldn't go that far. But you two need each other. You keep her knowing that it's ok to be weak. That having feelings is ok and that being embarrassed is only human. I can tell she has a lot of insecurities for whatever reason. You keep her knowing they aren't true."

Steve: "That's pretty touchy feely for a guy who said I was full of shit for calling girls fragile."

Shiko: "I said you were full of shit because you compared Forta to an egg you idiot. Also cause we both know that's not true."

Steve: "I'm not full of shit."

Shiko: "Whatever man. Just let Forta be herself."

[Just then Forta opens up the wooden door to the camp. She appears worn out. Steve stands up and fast walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her.]

Forta: "Uh… Hi."

Steve: "Hi."

[There is a pause and finally Forta hugs him back.]

Steve: "Are you ok?"

Forta: "Yeah I'm fine."

[The two split up and stop hugging.]

Forta: "I have an idea."

Steve: "What?"

Forta: "Get everyone to gather in our house, minus Kiki and Nevin."

Scene 5:

[The adults are sitting around in the wooden chairs in Forta and Steve's house. Oda sits in Aina's lap and Boris sits at the feet of Shiko.]

Forta: "I may have a new food source for us."

Aina: "What?"

[Forta shows some of her stack of rotten zombie flesh.]

Shiko: "What is that?"

Forta: "Zombie meat."

Steve: "Are you serious?"

Forta: "Yes. With the zombie meat I collected we could feed ourselves for about a week."

Aina: "We don't know what will happen if we eat that."

Forta: "I could test it."

Steve: "Forta no. You don't know what will happen."

Shiko: "We can't let you do that."

Forta: "Well I can't let you guys starve!"

Aina: "We will be fine Forta."

[Forta stands up and faces Aina.]

Forta: "We won't be fucking fine! I'M STARVING, YOU'RE STARVING KIKI AND NEVIN ARE ON THEIR LAST LEGS! WE CAN'T SLEEP THROUGH THE NIGHT WITHOUT OUR OWN STOMACHS WAKING US UP! WE NEED FOOD!"

[Everyone is silent. Aina looks horrified and upset.]

Forta: "I-I I'm so sorry Aina. I didn't mean that…"

[Aina gets up and walks out of the house.]

Shiko: "Oh god."

[Forta turns to her Shiko.]

Forta: "I didn't mean it Shiko I promise."

Shiko: "I know Forta. You lost your temper. I'll go talk to her."

[Shiko gets up and follows Aina.]

Steve: "It's ok you were only trying to help."

Forta: "But I-I'm terrible! All I do is get angry and yell!"

Steve: "It's ok. You did it for a good reason."

[Forta sits down next to Steve and puts her head in her hands and starts to cry. Steve puts his arm around her.]

Steve: "Forta, we will be ok. We found some food today and with the seeds Shiko found, we can now grow wheat. In time, we will have bread again."

Forta: "But what now? With the limited amount of food we will have to select who gets to eat. Of course we will feed Kiki and Nevin, but what about the four of us? Aina will chose to feed and Shiko and I. You heard her, she said we were the best hunters. She'll need hunters to get food. I can't have you starve! I just can't!"

[Forta burst into more tears. Steve is startled by how much she cared that he ate. he is also startled by the amount of emotion Forta was displaying.]

Steve: "We will eat. Whatever we can do, we will."

[Forta sits in silence, the crying gave her hiccups.]

Steve: "I want you to have my food."

Forta: "No I-"

Steve: "Shut up. You are the reason I'm alive. You are the reason I don't hide myself from the world in that little cave anymore. You are the reason we are all going to live. Don't ever forget how much you mean to me and everyone else."

[Forta looks at Steve quizically and Steve clears his throat, quickly becoming nervous and red.]

Forta: "Are you blushing?"

[Forta starts to laugh despite her tear stained eyes.]

Steve: "Shut up."

[Steve nervously laughs along with oinks at them angrily since their laughter woke her up.]

Forta: "Why so nervous?"

Steve: "I uh-"

[Steve cuts himself off and kisses Forta. Forta is caught off guard but goes along with it. The kiss ends after 3 seconds.]

Forta: "Oh."

Steve: "I'm sorry. I'll be off to bed then."

[Steve gets up and goes into the bedroom. Forta is left to pet Oda and think over what just happened.]

Scene 6:

[It is the middle of the night in Forta and Steve's house. Oda is sleeping softly on Steve's bed along with Steve who is also dreaming away. But both are awoken by the founds of Forta on the porch. She is vomiting violently. Steve hears the sound and gets up, and walks outside, following the sound.]

Steve: "Forta!"

[Forta continues to vomit.]

Forta: "Steve [vomit] I-! [vomit] DON'T EAT THE ZOMBIE MEAT!"

Steve: "Forta we told you not to!"

Forta: "GET AINA! [vomit]"

[Steve runs to get Aina as Forta is left to continue to vomit. Aina and Steve come running back.]

Aina: "You are crazy!"

[Forta continues to vomit}

Forta: "I know."

Aina: "Steve, go get some milk, there is probably some in one of the chests."

[Steve nods and runs to the structure and sorts through all the chests.]

Aina: [To Forta] "What the hell?"

Forta: "[Vomit] I wanted to feed you guys, but you needed a test. I was the test [vomit]"

[Aina saw that Forta was starting to get vomit in her hair and her clothes.]

Aina: "Steve! Get some spider's string too!"

[Steve runs back with a bucket of milk and string. Aina ties Forta's hair back as she continues to vomit.]

Steve: "Poor Forta…"

Aina: "You ok hon?"

Forta: "Fantastic."

[Forta vomits again.]

Steve: "At least she's well enough for sarcasm."

[Aina takes the bucket of milk and hands it to Forta.]

Aina: "Drink this."

[Forta starts to drink it, but stops to continue to vomit. She then goes back to drinking it. She finishes the whole thing.]

Aina: "Feel any better?"

Forta: "The vomiting stopped. But my stomach is still angry."

Aina: "You should feel that way for a little while."

[Forta nods and takes deep breaths trying to recover. The sun starts to rise as the three fall silent.]

Forta: "I'm sorry Aina. I just was trying to protect us is all. I didn't mean to let my temper get away from me like that."

Aina: "It's ok. We all want to keep everyone alive. We all respond to it differently. You shout until the problem is fixed, I cry until the problem is fixed, Shiko destroys until the problem is fixed and well Steve…"

Steve: "I talk until the problem is fixed."

[Forta giggles a little.]

Aina: "See we all have faults and strengths. It's ok."

[The two hug, and Aina can hear Forta's stomach rumbling. They stop hugging.]

Aina: "You must be hungry."

Forta: "No. Give my breakfast to Steve. I'm going hunting."


End file.
